


A Gift with strings attached

by SpiritScribe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Irrumatio, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsession, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangulation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Sixteen year old Ravus decided to go with his sister to see the injured Prince Noctis on a whim. Bored of sitting around listening to his sister tell Noctis stories he decides he wants to go do something. He is surprised when a boy six years his junior very eloquently offers to accompany him on a walk. Ignis is efficient, highly intelligent, composed and serious. Ravus is amused by the ten year old advisor to be but annoyed by how everything Ignis does seems to lead back to Noctis.Years later Ravus now hates Noctis more than ever and has only a faint memory of young genius advisor. When he confronts Noctis and his guard, Ravus sees the man Ignis has become. A spark of curiosity and lust, mingle with idea of stealing something from Noctis but he doesn’t act on it. However when Ardyn asks him if he wants something to make him cheer up he expresses his interest in Ignis not thinking Ardyn really would do anything. He is wrong and Ardyn returns with a Gift but just what is Ardyn’s goal in all this.*NOTE: there is no underage stuff! Ravus' feelings towards Ignis are only sexual when they meet as adults.**Another Note: While there is Non-con and violence in this fiction I do not condone such acts in reality.





	1. Little Advisor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a taster chapter. I am doing several for different ideas I have for fictions. No one responded to my request on tumblr for which one I should do so I am posted a first chapter for each one and will continue posting chapters depending on how they are received. Here is 'A Gift with strings attached'.  
> *There will not be any underage stuff and Ravus' feelings towards Ignis are only sexual when they meet as adults.*

It had been a bad idea to come with his sister to see the little Prince. He had thought it was best to meet the injured kid that his sister was looking after at least once. However he couldn’t help but find the way his sister doted on Noctis highly annoying. He supposed if it made his sister happy to dote on the Prince, he couldn’t really stop her. He wanted her to be happy after all. Still it was boring listening to her tell Noctis stories. It wasn’t the stories exactly; he enjoyed it when Luna or his mother were telling him stories. It was something about how it was all directed at Noctis. He supposed it was a form of jealousy. He was use to his sister spending most her time with him. He was also a bit over protective of Luna. Of course he couldn’t see a risk in leaving her to care for Noctis but he also didn’t want to appear rude by leaving suddenly.

 

The door opened and a boy who looked only a little older than Noctis came in with a tea tray on wheels. “I brought everyone some drinks and snacks. I apologise if they are not satisfactory but I was told try getting Noctis’ opinion so that I can adjust my culinary skills to suit his tastes.” He finished pushing the tray into the room and lifted the items off the tray onto the small table in the room.

Ravus was staring at the young boy as if he had two heads. Catching a slight frown shot his way from his sisters, he relaxed his face. He glanced at the snacks; they looked professional enough. Just who the hell was this kid? The boy carefully handed Noctis a glass of juice before handing Luna one.

 

“Thank you Ignis.” She said softly. It was partly to be polite and partly as benefit to her brother.

 Ignis turned to Ravus and bowed his head, “I am sorry. I don’t know your preference so I have brought tea and coffee but if you would prefer juice I can go get some more.”

 Ravus felt strange being spoken to in such a way by a kid. Talk about professional. He cleared his throat feeling younger than he was, “Tea will be fine. Thank you, Ignis.”

 Ignis nodded, “What sort of tea would you prefer?” He then rolled off the list he had.

 

Ravus felt like his head was spinning. He picked one at random and watched as Ignis measured out an amount of leaves into a tea-cage and placed it into a cup. Ignis then poured hot water over the tea and looked at his watch. After a set about of time had passed he removed the tea-cage. Ignis noticed Luna moving as if she were going to retrieve some of the snacks and quickly moved to hold them out to her; he also held out two smaller plates. She thanked Ignis and took the plates putting one on Noctis’ lap. She then picked out some of the snacks placing them on her and Noctis’ plates. Ignis put down the snacks so that he could carefully take Ravus the tea only for Ravus to come sit nearer the little table.

Ignis blushed a little annoyed with himself that he hadn’t moved fast enough. He felt as if he had caused Ravus some inconvenience. He gave Ravus the tea and frowned when Ravus ruffled his hair with his free hand. Ignis stepped back and straightened out his hair.

 

Ravus raised an eyebrow. Clearly it had been the wrong response to ruffle the kid’s ‘feathers’, instead of just saying thanks. Still it was slightly funny. It was like there was an old man in a child’s body. He grabbed up one of the cookie like snacks and bit into it. It tasted pretty good. Had this kid really made all this. He blew on his tea to cool it and took a sip. It was good too.

 Job done Ignis was unsure of what to do with himself but was very aware of Ravus staring at him. He needed to hear what Noctis had to say about his snack but beyond that there really wasn’t any reason for him to stay. Ravus hadn’t said anything about the snacks but seemed to be happy enough to eat more of them. Noctis was probably eating them a little too fast, Ignis observed. He probably wouldn’t get any useful information out of him today. Noctis seemed desperate for more stories from Luna. Luna smiled at Ignis and told him that the snacks were good. Ignis was relieved to get some feed back but really he was supposed to be adapting the flavours to suit Noct. He was sure Luna was being far too polite about his skills. He felt he was only adequate at the moment.

 

“Well if all is well I’ll take my leave.” Ignis bowed his head and headed for the door with the wheeled tray. He would return for the plates and cups, later. He paused by the door. He could sense a tension forming in the air. The same tension he had felt before he entered. He turned to look at Ravus who looked as if he had perhaps been about to say something.

Ravus had been about to ask Ignis to wait when the boy had frozen at the door. It was weird. Almost as if his mind had been read. The young boy turned his way and gave him a quizzical look.

“If you are feeling restless perhaps you would accompany me. I am thinking of taking a walk once I return this to the kitchens.” Ignis offered.

 Ravus put down his finished tea and was on his feet in a moment, “I would rather like to stretch my legs. I am sure my sister can handle everything here.” He looked to his sister, “I’ll see you later.” He then looked at Noctis feeling he should, “Thank you for meeting me.”

Noctis managed to thank Ravus for coming to see him. He found the older boy slightly intimidating.

 

Ignis and Ravus left Noctis’ room and headed towards the kitchens. Ravus strode beside Ignis wondering if Ignis would get annoyed if he offered to push the tray-trolley for him. He decided that he was better off just letting Ignis get on with it.

“So Ignis, I didn’t know you were staying here as well. You came with the lit… prince Noctis, right?” Ravus struck up conversation.

 

Ignis didn’t look at him but did answer his question, “I’m only here for a few days between my studies. King Regis felt it would be best for me to come see Noctis while I had some free time. Even it is mostly just to find out more about what he likes. I should probably not make too many snacks for him though. Maybe something healthier to help him recover his strength...” He trailed off and Ravus stifled a laugh. Just how old did this kid think he was.

 

Ravus cleared his throat, “So are you a servant of sorts? A young butler to be?”

 Ignis scowled at Ravus, “I am to be royal advisor to Prince Noctis.”

 Ravus’ eyes went wide, “Eh? Is it normal for an advisor to start so young or be made to do errands like this.”

 Ignis flushed, “It is what I am being raised for. As for these other duties… someone has to look after him and I’ll have an advantage if I learn all I can.” A hand came down and ruffled his hair again. He swatted at Ravus, who laughed. Ignis pouted, “Please stop treating me like a child. I am ten already.”

 Ravus shook his head, “It was not truly my intention to tease but you just seem so tense. I though a friendly gesture might make your expression change. I’m a prince too so you’ll indulge me right?”

 

Ignis glanced at Ravus not sure he believed that he hadn’t been intending to tease him. Still it was true Ravus was a prince; Ignis felt he should show him some respect. “I’m sorry if my disposition displeases you.” He looked up and saw the door to the kitchens, “Ah it seems we have reached the kitchens. I’ll quickly return this. Then if you would take the lead, I will accompany you on your walk. Unless you would rather be alone.”

 Ravus smiled, “I’ll be waiting right here.” He wasn’t sure how he felt about how serious Ignis seemed to be. He watched the young boy enter the kitchens. Ten wasn’t exactly the age someone usually decided to become an advisor; was it? He had said he was being raised for it. So just how long had Ignis been trapped in some sort of servitude to Noctis. Ravus found himself getting slightly annoyed. Shouldn’t a child have time to be a child. Did Ignis really want to become an advisor? He decided he would pry further; curiosity getting the better of him.

 

Ignis returned and for a moment there was a small smile on his face, as he saw Ravus. Ravus found the look in Ignis’ eyes reminded him of the look his sister got when she thought she couldn’t find him, but then suddenly did. Had Ignis expected him to leave. He wouldn’t tease the young boy to that extent. Perhaps he should be careful when joking with Ignis; he didn’t seem like he could take it.

The smile was gone but Ignis strode confidently over to him. He smiled as the young boy extended his arm in a gesture for Ravus to take the lead. He wondered if this was how it would feel to have a serious minded little brother. Ravus taking the lead as to where they were heading, they walked on together. The headed outside onto one of the outer walkways.

 

After a little while Ravus asked, “So how old were you when your destiny was decided?”

Ignis puffed out his chest, “I was six.” He was proud that he had been chosen at such a young age.

Ravus felt like his head was spinning again. At six he hadn’t even understood the sorts of responsibilities he might have as a prince. “And… you want to do this right? Being the Prince’s advisor...”

Ignis tilted his head and looked up at Ravus. He wasn’t sure why he cared so much. “If you are questioning how loyal someone as young as me can be to a Prince who is younger than me… then I assure you I will never betray Prince Noctis.”

Ravus groaned, “No… that…” He grabbed hold of Ignis under the arms suddenly and lifted him into a low stone bench. They were now pretty much the same height. Ravus put his hands on Ignis’ shoulders, “I am simply asking what you want out of life.” He smiled softly.

 

Ignis was embarrassed at getting picked up so easily by the older boy. Still tried his best to look Ravus in the eyes when he answered, “I want to be there for Noctis. He looks so lonely sometimes… Your sister makes him brighter. I sometimes wonder if he hates me. It must be hard having someone only a little older than you as your advisor. But I’m smart and I’ll give him my all.”

Ravus could see Ignis had some pride in being Noctis’ advisor to be. He sighed in defeat, “Well you certainly are determined. You really haven’t given any other future a thought?”

Ignis shook his head, “There is no one who can do a better job than me… or there won’t be when I finish my training. I’ll be able to perfectly fulfil my role for his highness.”

 

Ravus felt frustrated at how happy Ignis seemed to be about throwing his life away. He supposed some people never got a choice as to what they would become in life. At least Ignis seemed happy. Yet at the same time the way Ignis spoke made Nocits sound as if he was something special. Sometimes his sister sounded that way too talking about Noctis. It really ground his gears. The prince was eight, what sort of person could they possibly see him becoming. With sister he supposed the whole Oracle thing would help her. However where did Ignis get such blind loyalty to Noctis. Was it how he was been raised?

 

He decided to take his frustration out by teasing Ignis again, “Well if you are going to be advisor to a Prince you are going to have to have total composer.” He reached out and started to tickle Ignis playfully. Ignis tried to resist but he was ticklish so ended up squirming and giggling. His footing slipping on the stone bench but Ravus caught him so that he didn’t hurt himself. Ignis panted, trying to get his breath back. Ravus sat him on the stone seat and Ignis straightened his glasses. He pouted, “You really like embarrassing me.”

Ravus sat down beside Ignis and shook his head, “Sorry but I it is good that you can laugh. I don’t know Noctis very well but I don’t think he’ll hate you, so long as you keep some of that warmth.” He bent forwards looking at the floor. A dark thought had crept into his mind, “Hey Ignis would you die for Noctis?”

Ignis had been straightening his attire as all the movement had crumpled his shirt. He froze at Ravus’ words. He didn’t really have to think about his answer but it worried him that Ravus was asking such things. He wondered what answer Ravus wanted but felt it was best not to lie. “Yes. I’d give my life for Prince Noctis.” He told Ravus firmly.

 

Ravus clenched his fists in his lap. How could they make a ten year old say such things. Still from the way Ignis acted he was sure Ignis understood the seriousness of what he was saying. Ravus felt torn. He sighed and stood up, “Come on lets head back inside.” Maybe he would talk with his mother or ask for private word with King Regis about Ignis. He wanted to know that someone cared about the kid and that they weren’t just using him as a means to an ends. He knew it was silly to worry over someone he just met but when it came to people getting involved with Noctis, he had less control of himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt as though the young prince was going to lead all those attached to him to ruin; or worse.

 

It just so happened that they came across King Regis as they walked back through the building. He was on his own and smiled warmly at them both. Ravus took his chance to catch the King while he could, “Your majesty if I could have a word...”

Regis turned towards Ravus and raised an eyebrow, “I have but a moment but I can spare it for you Prince Ravus.” He gestured to a nearby room. He had the feeling Ravus wanted some privacy. He looked at Ignis, “You can wait there Ignis.”

Ignis bowed his head and obediently stepped to the side so he wouldn’t be in the way of any passers-by as he waited.

 

Ravus and Regis went into the room, pleased to find no one else was using it. “So Ravus what is it that you wish to speak with me about?”

Ravus felt nervous now he was alone with Regis but he wasn’t going to back down, “It is about Ignis. I was just wondering if it was normal for such a young boy to be in such a position.”

“Do you think Ignis is lacking in some way?” Regis asked.

Ravus shook his head, “What? No… I don’t know your majesty. I haven’t seen his skill for myself but he seems bright enough. I am just… concerned. He is offering his whole life to your son… I would just feel unease if he did not have the right to choose. Not that I mean any disrespect...” He felt very embarrassed now.

Before Regis could answer him the door burst open and a very angry Ignis stormed in. He hadn’t meant to eaves drop but he had rather sharp hearing and had been perhaps a little too close to the door. “Pardon my intrusion but the walls are thinner than they appear.” He shot a glare at Ravus, “Are you implying his majesty would force people into servitude as if they were things or slaves?!”

Ravus winced at the venom in the ten year old’s voice. Before he could sooth him, Ignis started up again, “I assure you I want to be there for Prince Noctis. Also that if I am found lacking I am sure the King will not simply cast me aside. He is a kind good King as I am sure his son will be.” He was trembling with emotion, “That is all I have to say on the matter. Sorry for intruding.” He then turned and ran off. He was embarrassed that he had interrupted King Regis’ private conversation but he just couldn’t hold his tongue. He would have to learn to control his feelings more.

 

Ravus had gone pale, “Wait Ignis...” He had really messed up.

Regis put a hand on his shoulder, “I think Ignis has make his stance clear. I appreciate you being concerned about the boy. Perhaps you should try apologising to him once he has cooled down.”

Ravus nodded, “I’m sorry your Majesty. I shouldn’t have even entertain the thought. I hope you will forgive me.”

Regis smiled, “Of course. We all make mistakes and as you may one day rule, I can understand being careful with your trust. Don’t harden your heart too much though. You are a good young man. Oh and thank you for visiting my son. He doesn’t have any siblings so perhaps you could treat him as you do your sister.”

Ravus wasn’t sure he could do that but he would at least try to think a little better of Noctis. He nodded and let the King be on his way.

 

Ravus never got the chance to apologise to Ignis. Ignis avoid him for the few days Ignis remained at the manor before he returned to his schooling. Ignis had not been avoiding Ravus for the reason Ravus thought. Ignis had just been so embarrassed by his own outburst that he was pretty much acting like a ghost around everyone. When Ravus heard that Ignis had left he intended to write the boy a letter. He wasn’t sure if his apology would come across right but he felt he should try. Shortly after he sent his letter Ravus’ world fell apart. Tenebrae was attacked by the Empire. His mother was killed and Regis fled with Noctis. Though his sister had the chance to escape she had remained behind with him. He never received a reply from Ignis. Not that he would have read it now that he felt so betrayed by the Lucian King. He pretty much put the little advisor out of his mind.


	2. The chapter in which Ravus definately does not draw dicks on the Emperor's table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus is annoyed that Ardyn stopped him knocking Nocts' lights out. Ardyn is insufferable and on top of it all Ravus has to sit though a meeting with the Emperor. However Ardyn offers to get him a gift to cheer him up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently the fic with the most kudos on so here is a new chapter for it.

High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret pushed the door open with enough force to almost knock it off its hinges. “You should have let me at them. Smug little...” He made a strangling motion with his hands; his magitek one making metallic noises.  


Ardyn stepped into the room after him, “My dear High Commander I am sure your little show of strength bruised the Shield’s ego just fine. Did you see how upset the little Prince got. It was priceless but we can’t just go flattening him just yet. Sometimes one has to drag out revenge.” He made a lot of motions with his arms as he spoke and practically danced across the room. “That is what you want right? Revenge.”  


Ravus slammed himself down into a seat and folded his arms; there was a huge look of displeasure on his face. The chair groaned its dissatisfaction at the force in which Ravus had landed on it. “Is that what you are after too. Revenge for some slight you are too embarrassed about to mention.”

 

Ardyn shrugged and walked across the room to look out of one of the windows, “I just want things to happen as they should. Things have to go smoothly. Though I do admit it may seem like we are taking the long way round. Still I feel for everyone to get what they want a more drawn out approach is best. Think of it as me thinking of you.” Ardyn finished with a flourish of his arms and turned back to look at Ravus – who seemed not really to be paying attention. He heard a scraping noise and snuck closer to see that Ravus was scratching at the table a his magitek finger. Ardyn made a large gasp right by Ravus’ ear that caused the High Commander to throw his arms up; he flailed backwards and almost toppled the chair.

“High Commander are you drawing dicks on the Emperor's table?!” Ardyn acted all scandalised and spoke far too loudly.

 

“W-what?! N-no! I was just...” Ravus looked years younger for a moment as colour reached his cheeks, “Ardyn you bastard!” He had not been scratching dicks into the table but he had been scratching it in frustration. Still the gall of the Chancellor to accuse him of such a thing. He reached out to grab Ardyn; wanting to shake some sense into him.

 

“Oh you wound me.” Ardyn danced out of Ravus’ reach and smiled widely, “I’m telling.”

 

Ravus’ eyes flashed. He shot out of his chair letting it crash to the floor. Then both he and Ardyn ended up in elaborate dance. Ravus kept trying to grab Ardyn but the snake was a slippery bastard. Several times Ravus thought he had him but Ardyn would just be a little faster. He wondered if it was just because he wasn’t thinking clearly that he couldn’t get hold of the Chancellor or if Ardyn was more powerful than he had previous thought. Maybe he was using some sort of magic to cheat. That would make sense.

“Ah-ha!” He cried out just as he managed to grab the front of Ardyn’s shirt. Ardyn just smiled at him and then he heard the door open.

 

“What are you two doing?” Emperor Aldercapt asked in annoyance as he entered the room.

Ravus let go of Ardyn quickly and tried to think of a lie.

Ardyn already had one, “We were just practising. Working out the joints so we don’t get too stiff.”

The Emperor really didn’t care so he just told them to sit the fuck down so that they could discuss things.

Ravus was sure that he felt the intent to kill directed at the sour old man – and it wasn’t coming off himself.

 

The talk itself was long and boring. Ravus allowed his mind to wander. It went back to the moment he had confronted Noctis and his guard. Instead of dwelling on Noctis or his Shield, his thoughts went to one of the Prince’s other companions. He had known it was Ignis just by looking at him. He still wore glasses and had that ridiculous hair cut – made more so now by how long it had grown. There were other basic similarities between the boy and the man he was now. The air about him was certainly one of them. Still a serious person but he didn’t look completely cold. Had he perhaps listened to what Ravus had told him all those years ago.  
The most annoying thing that hadn’t changed about Ignis was that he was still in service to Noctis. Still loyal to the fool prince. It made him angry that Ignis was still serving the son of a coward. The anger was deeper than it had been when he had just been worried about Ignis having a choice. There was also – though Ravus would hate to admit it – jealousy mixed in. After all the biggest difference in Ignis was that he had become damn fine. Ravus wasn’t about to make his preferences known but if he had the freedom to do so, he would try to court Ignis. Of course that was a dead end plan to begin with as they were enemies. Perhaps he could seduce him. Steal him away from Noctis. When he had set eyes on the now adult Ignis there had been the urge to scoop him up and run off with him. Of course he had ignored that urge in favour of threatening Noctis. He ran his thumb across his own lips as he thought about how kissable Ignis’ lips had looked. He wished he had spent more time looking at him instead of letting his want to torment Noctis get in the way. So lost in his thoughts he was unaware that Ardyn was staring at him.

 

When the meeting was finally over Ardyn and Ravus were left alone again. Ravus sighed folding his arms lightly and wondering if he should work out his frustration with some real training.

Ardyn got up and walked around to stand behind Ravus, “Oh poor Ravus. I do feel sorry for you. First you lose your mother and kingdom. Then you weren’t accepted by the ring and lost your arm. And I lost you a chance to rough up the prince.” Ardyn put his hands down on the High Commander’s shoulders, “You might even end up losing your sister if things continue the way they are.” He could feel Ravus shaking with rage underneath his hands but he applied enough pressure to stop the man getting up.

“You need something to cheer you up, you little sour puss. I know! I’ll do something nice for you. A gift! Anything you like.” Ardyn left a pause and Ravus looked like he was about to reply but Ardyn gave Ravus’ shoulders a sharp squeeze, “Ah but it can’t be anything to do with your sister.”

 

Ravus pouted and felt a little creeped out. It was like Ardyn could read his mind sometimes. Really all he wanted was for his sister to be safe. Wait that wasn’t quite true any more. His heart beat quickened but he told himself not to believe in Ardyn’s words. The Chancellor would find some way to fail or was only teasing. After all there would be no way the man could actually get him what he wanted. Still he might as well ask for it seeing as it didn’t seem likely Ardyn would let go until he did, “Very well… bring me Ignis Scientia alive.”

Adryn smiled in a devilish way and gave Ravus’ shoulders a little pat before he backed away, “Your wish is my command.”

 

Ravus turned to watch the strange man practically waltz across the room. He was sure the Chancellor was humming some song from an opera under his breath. It sounded slightly romantic but also sort of tragic. It made his chest tight. When Ardyn got to the door he faced Ravus and bowed himself out like an actor. With that the spell from the song broke. Ravus snorted and rolled his eyes. There was no way Ardyn would really bring him Ignis; was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter ended up more comedy than anything else because I got the stupid idea of Ardyn accusing Ravus of drawing dicks on the Emperor's table that I just... I don't know why I find it so funny. I wanted to show there is still something human to Ravus despite of some of things he will do.


	3. All wrapped up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn finally makes good on getting Ravus a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have also done some minor edits to the previous chapter. Just so you know...

Ravus stood in his room looking out of the window at the darkening sky. He hadn’t seen Ardyn for a couple of weeks. He figured the guy had forgotten about getting him a ‘gift’ and was just getting on with what ever it was Ardyn did. Ravus wouldn’t admit it but he was a little disappointed. Still it was probably for the best that the Chancellor didn’t kidnap one of Noctis’ companions. That could cause all sorts of problems. At the same time the idea of Noctis getting thrown into turmoil due to losing a friend might be enjoyable. If he did go into turmoil. Ravus frowned; thinking about if Noctis really cared for his guard. He seemed to, that was for sure. Were they friends? A shudder went through him as a thought loomed up in his mind; were they lovers? After all the arranged marriage of Noctis and his sister was a political trick. One the Empire had made use of but that King Regis had also managed to make use of it keep Noctis away from the city as it fell. It could be that Noctis had a lover and it wasn’t beyond possibility that it was also one of his trusted guard. A knot twisted in his stomach as he thought about how dedicatedly loyal Ignis was to the Prince. Would he go that far to please the prince? Was it really love if he did it out of duty.

He shook his head telling himself he was being stupid over thinking things that didn’t really matter. They were probably all just friends anyway. Maybe they weren’t even that. Honestly he didn’t know enough about the group. He wondered if perhaps he should learn more so that he if he did get the chance to fight them he could have an advantage. He ran a hand back through his hair and sat down on the edge of his bed. He wanted to write another letter to his sister. Perhaps he could convince her to see sense. Why did all this destiny crap have to effect his sister? He wanted to punch who ever was in charge of fate in the face.

 

Suddenly the door he had sworn he had locked, burst open. Ardyn stepped into the room looking wild and holding a human sized sack over his shoulder.

“Honey I’m home!” Ardyn called out as he made his way further into the room.

Ravus’ eyes were wide. He was too shocked to do anything but watch as Ardyn came around to the bed and deposited the wriggling package onto the bed.

“Here is your gift.” Ardyn grinned at Ravus and patted the struggling sack that was on the bed. The sack was actually made out of a nice looking fabric, which reminded Ravus of wrapping paper. The rope around the sack opening had a large bow on it.

Ravus looked from the ‘gift’ to Ardyn; he felt numb. He was sure he was staring at Ardyn as if he had two heads. The man was insane, “Ardyn you didn’t…”

Ardyn put a hand on Ravus’ shoulder, eyes flashing with wild light, “Open it and find out.”

 

Ravus reached for the sack not sure how easy it would be to removing from the struggling being within. Hell it might be a joke and a load of goblins might fall out. He wouldn’t put it past Ardyn. He decided to just rip open the sack as he would wrapping paper. He knew he would be strong enough to tear the fabric. Ardyn didn’t seem to care as he didn’t try to stop Ravus, when he took hold of the either side of the fabric along one of the long seams. Ravus pulled hard, his magitek arm doing most of the work. Threads split and fabric tore as he opened the present Ardyn had brought him.

Ravus’ heart almost stopped as he saw the bound figure revealed within. Ignis intricately and tightly tied up with thick red ropes. He was fully clothed but Ravus still found the sight erotic. Had Ardyn done this? Well really who else could of. He wondered if Ardyn had to knock Ignis out or if he had gotten magitek soldiers to help him hold Ignis still. Ignis was also gagged with red fabric. His hair was messed up from being inside the sack and there was something missing.

Ardyn waved a pair of glasses in front of Ravus’ face.

“Didn’t want him to break them with all the trashing around he was doing.”

 

Ignis was blinking because of the sudden change from darkness to light. He had paused in his struggles to assess his situation. The world was always slightly blurry without his glasses but he could see Ravus well enough. The High Commander looked alarmed. The only reason he could think of was that Ardyn had done something on his own that Ravus had not been expecting. Ignis watched Ravus snatch something from Ardyn and then tensed as Ravus reached towards his face. He relaxed a little when he realised Ravus was just returning his glasses to him. The world came back into full focus; that was much better. Now if only he could just summon a weapon to free himself with. If he could get the angle just right he could cut his bonds. He had been trying earlier but the sack seemed to have some magic on it to stop him from accessing his weapons. With it torn open he might have a chance. He just hoped the ropes didn’t have the same properties.

 

Ardyn lent towards Ravus, “So do you like your gift?”

Ravus turned to the older man with a growl, “Damn it Ardyn I didn’t think you were serious.”

Ardyn raised his eyebrows, “Oh? Then you aren’t interested? Well I suppose I could keep him for myself...” He smirked as Ravus became more frustrated.

“No!” He cleared his throat, “What I mean is I appreciate the gift though it is unexpected.” What the hell he was going to do with Ignis was beyond him at this moment. Would Ardyn expect him to torture him or did he some how know that he desired Ignis. Oh by the gods that might be worse. Though it would explain the bondage style ropes. He didn’t exactly want to continue discussing this right in front of Ignis.

“Can I have a word with you over there?” He asked Ardyn in a serious tone.

Ardyn shrugged but accompanied Ravus over to other side of the room.

 

Ignis stayed very still not wanted to attract attention to himself while his captors argued. While he was focusing on finding the moment to escape he did take in what had been said. So Ardyn really had brought him for Ravus but why all the show. If he was to be a prisoner shouldn’t he be a cell. He couldn’t understand what they wanted with him. Not right now anyway. He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. He felt he had found his chance when the two moved further away so not to be over heard. If he could get free and make it out of the door perhaps he could find some way out of where ever he was. He knew it might be better to find out where the hell he was first before making his escape but admittedly he was afraid.  
  
Ardyn sent him a letter saying he had news about Ravus that Noctis might not believe if it were coming from him. The letter went on to explain that the information was sensitive and it was best Ignis see it for himself so that he could inform Noct that it was indeed true. Also that Ignis had to come alone. Ignis hadn’t exactly wanted to go anywhere alone with Ardyn but the location had been a busy enough one and Ardyn had stroked his ego in the letter with a lot of flattery. Ignis felt foolish for falling for it. The place had been busy and yet no one had noticed Ignis getting pulled into an alley and knocked out. He didn’t know that it was because of Ardyn’s powers. He had just felt an arm snake around his waist and a hand clamp over his mouth. Ardyn had whispered in his ear, ‘Are you ready pay the price of knowledge?’

Laying on the bed about to summon his daggers, his mind raced. Could this be what Ardyn intended to show him? Was there some secret here that he needed to know. Was this all some crazy whim or was there a plan behind it. Ignis wished he could be sure. Still he wasn’t sure the information was worth being at the mercy of the Empire. Just as he summoned his dagger Ardyn moved impossibly fast – did he just warp?

 

Ardyn and been half listening to Ravus question him on what exactly it was he was playing at. It seemed he wanted to know if the Emperor knew that he had kidnapped one of Noctis’ royal guard. The Emperor knew nothing and Ardyn intended to keep it that way. He did his best to reassure Ravus that Ignis was a special gift just for him and that he could do whatever he liked with him. He wasn’t sure Ravus believed him. He was a little proud of how distrusting Ravus was. It was better than being an easy target but it still wouldn’t stop Ardyn from using Ravus exactly how he wanted. After all Ardyn was a master manipulator. Just because someone didn’t trust you didn’t mean you couldn’t push them in the direction you wanted. You just had to do it in a different way.

He hadn’t ever really taken his attention off Ignis and sensing something was off he rushed back over to the bed. He snatched Ignis up by his neck; holding him up off the bed. “Now, now none of that.”

 

Ignis struggled in his grip but the light of the almost summoned daggers faded away. Ignis closed his eyes as Ardyn choked him; tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He heard Ravus yelling and he was dropped back onto the bed as something barrelled into Ardyn.

Ravus was what had barrelled into Ardyn. He had charged at the man grabbing him around the waist. Forcing him to drop Ignis. He kept the momentum going and slammed Ardyn against the wall. Ardyn didn’t even flinch.

“I said leave him alone!” Ravus growled. He didn’t understand why he was getting so angry at Ardyn for clearly stopping Ignis trying to escape. Perhaps it was because he was angry at himself because this situation was his fault. He should have never asked Ardyn for Ignis. He should have thought of something else. Anything else. Now he was all sorts of confused. He wanted to keep Ignis and knew he might need to get rough with him to do that. Yet at the same time part of him that still remembered the faded memory of the young overly loyal boy he never got the chance to really know, didn’t want to put Ignis through this. Of course it was too late now.

 

Ardyn smiled and shrugged. He then looked over Ravus’ shoulder. He gestured with a tilt of his head, “I think he is choking.”

Ravus turned, “W...” His eyes went wide as he realised Ignis was indeed choking.

 

Ignis had tried to gasp for breath after Ardyn had dropped him but the action had pulled some of the fabric wedged in his mouth, into his throat. He had gagged; panicking he’d started choking. He thought he was going to die. He tried to calm himself down to breath through his noise but he couldn’t. Hands reached out to the frabic gagging him. One of them cut through the external fabric like it was paper, the other pulled out the fabric clogging Ignis’ mouth and throat. Ignis gasped in lungfuls off air, letting his head rest against the magitec hand that was now carefully cradling it. The human hand stroked his cheek, while its owner softly told him to try taking even breaths.

“Ravus...” Ignis managed to speak. He wanted to say more. He had so many questions but he felt so fuzzy. Maybe he should just rest. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere and didn’t seem Ravus was going to let Ardyn do anything to him. Still part of him was afraid. After all Ardyn had brought him here to Ravus. Just what was the sly bastard planning. He let sleep take him because it was all too overwhelming.

 

Ardyn watched the two, cogs turning in his head. This was going to be a lot of fun. He just had to decide how he wanted things to play out. He could do all sorts of things short of killing them. It would serve Ravus right for trying to mess with the plans Ardyn had so carefully laid out. Using Ignis would make this a double strike and get the little prince where it hurt too. So many hearts to twist. He wondered if any would go rotten.

“I’ll leave you two alone then. Call on me if you need anything. I’ll make sure the Emperor doesn’t find out about this. Just be careful he doesn’t escape or I might not be able to keep my word.” With that Ardyn bowed himself out of the room.


	4. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus has an attractive man on his bed, who he shouldn't have on his bed. He struggles with his desires and is at a loss as to what to do with his 'gift'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits: some minor edits in the wording.

Ravus glared at the closed door for a moment then looked back down Ignis. His breathing had levelled out and he was clearly sleeping. Exhausted no doubt. Ravus wondered if he should untie the intricate ropes but they didn’t look like they were cutting off the blood flow at all. Tight but not too tight. His imagination started to torment him with images of how Ignis might look with just those ropes against his body. He groaned; truly he was a terrible person. It was bad enough imagining his ‘prisoner’ nude and bound, but had also been turned on by Ignis’ choking face. Surely that was just messed up. Yet images of Ignis choking around his dick instead, kept flooding his mind. He thought about how perfect Ignis’ swollen, glistening lips would look wrapped around him; Ignis’ cheeks all flushed and his glasses slipping down his nose.

Ravus turned away from Ignis and wrapped his arms around his own waist as he doubled over. His own cheeks had gone bright red. He had a problem that needed to be taken care of but he couldn’t just leave Ignis here alone. Ignis could wake up and try to escape despite his bonds. If there wasn’t a chance of Ignis managing to break free Ardyn surely wouldn’t have reacted so violently to Ignis trying to summon weapons. Ravus certainly wasn’t going to touch himself right in front of Ignis; if he got caught that would be embarrassing. Ravus looked around the room wondering if there was something he could bind Ignis to that would make it harder for him to free himself. After all if Ignis did get loose and was spotted, then Ardyn might not be able to stop news getting back to the Emperor. Trying to explain why they had Ignis confined in Ravus’ room to begin with would be hard. Then the Emperor might want to torture their ‘prisoner’. Ravus knew they were enemies and if it would mean keeping his sister safe he would do anything; even kill the sleeping man. Though killing Ignis might break some part of himself.

 

He looked back at Ignis on the bed. Just how had Ardyn stop him from breaking free sooner. He had definitely been awake in that sack, and struggling. So surely Ignis had been trying to escape then but why hadn’t he summoned his weapons. Perhaps it was something Ardyn could prevent or maybe…  
Ravus reached for the fabric that had once been the sack. It glittered a little on the inside. Ravus studied a section of it running his fingers across it. It had some sort of Magitek magic woven into it. Something in that shimmering repeated pattern that was stitched into the fabric. It must be the purplish embroidery because it did bare some resemblance to runes. He wondered how much was actually needed to restrict one’s ability to summon weapons. It looked like it had only stopped working because the lines runes were no longer forming a full loop when he ripped the sack open. He held the fabric together so that the edges met and there was a little pulse of magic that confirmed his beliefs. What surprised him though was that the fabric tried to knit itself back together. This would make things easier he decided.

As the rune pattern repeated in each line of embroidery several times Ravus decided to rip a line from the sack then see how much he needed to wrap around Ignis’ wrists without it hanging loose. He hoped concentrating the runes would really work and that he didn’t need the whole sack. His body had calmed down somewhat from his focus on his task but he still wanted to make sure he could secure Ignis this way. While he may have not needed to go deal with himself right now, he might need to leave the room at some point and he couldn’t have Ignis roaming free. He doubted asking Ignis to stay put in the room once he had woken up, would achieve much. After all they were enemies, Ravus told himself bitterly. The man on his bed may have been presented to him as a gift but he was in no ways ‘his’. Well maybe his prisoner now but certainly not his guest.

He sighed and finished wrapping the rune strip around Ingis’ already bound wrists a few times. He would have to make the rune strip a little shorter, he realised as he held the ends together. However to his shock as the rune strip ends tried to stitch themselves together the fabric also started to tighten. Ravus let go and watched the fabric strip constrict to the perfect size; little dark tendrils appeared as it settled into its new shape. The darkness faded leaving what looked like a strip of thick ribbon stitched together at the ends, rather than a strip of ragged fabric. He would have to talk to Ardyn about what the hell sort of fabric he had been creating and how exactly it worked. It might be pretty cool for clothes – without the restriction runes that was. He frowned wondering if Ardyn’s clothes were actually made of that stuff. He didn’t think he’d ever seen the Chancellor change or have a spare set of clothes. Ravus shrug feeling it probably wasn’t too import so long as fabric did what he needed it to.

 

He put the rest of the sack under the bed – he might need it later, then he poured himself a drink from the decanter on the small table by the window. Now what the hell was he supposed to do. He had left Ignis laying on his side on the bed so hopefully he wouldn’t get pins and needles in his hands. He had been tempted to take off Ignis’ gloves and see if his hands were smooth or rough. Ravus lent against the wall and let his rest back against it. Damn it the images were back and closing his eyes didn’t exactly help. He would have never imagined the little advisor would grow up so fine. He’d never had any thoughts about the possibility of being attracted to Noctis or Ignis now they were adults. They had still been children in his mind but now they weren’t. He felt no attraction to the adult Noctis – which was a relief – but Ignis was a different matter. Usually he still had more control over himself than this, regardless of how attractive someone was; or how good they smelt.

He supposed it could just be pent up desires getting directed at the closest suitable target. He had found other people attractive but he couldn’t trust any of them. Even if he just had one night stands someone might use it as information against him. Surely Ignis would be the same if he wanted something for Noctis but knowledge of how loyal Ignis seemed to be was overriding Ravus’ usual restraint. If only Ignis’ loyalty could be directed at him instead. That said it wasn’t as if he feared what Noctis would do with news of his sexual preferences. Noctis wouldn’t hurt Ignis to get to him and no one would believe Noctis of he told them Ravus was interested in men. Not that being into men was a bad thing but if someone knew he was more into men than he was into women, then they could tailor assassins to that preference.

Though it seemed Ardyn might know his preference. The thought made him shiver. What did that bastard want to gain from giving him Ignis. Or did he just think Ravus was sulky because he was pent up. Now that was an embarrassing thought. Maybe the lunatic just wanted to get along better. Not that he believed that. Stealing Ignis would hurt Noctis; that seemed like more of a reason take Ignis. Yet why give him to Ravus. Ravus shook his head wondering if it was really just because he had asked. Perhaps it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. If Ardyn was just trying to get him in trouble with the Emperor then it was already to late. No matter what he did with Ignis now he was sure it would be wrong in some way. Keep him and get found out for keeping a prisoner to himself. Hand him over and be questioned – he didn’t think putting Ardyn in hot water would do him any favours. Release Ignis and probably get tattled on by Ardyn.

 

‘So just keep him’, a little voice said in head, ‘he is a gift’. ‘Think of him as a gift’. Ravus slid down the wall with a groan. He felt like his life had become madness. Ignis Scientia was on his bed, bound and sleeping. He was handsome, and smelt of freshly baked goods and coffee. He must have baked something sweet not long before he was kidnapped. He wondered if Ignis would taste sweet or bitter like coffee. ‘Think of him as yours’; the little voice sounded a lot like Ardyn. Ravus drank deeply from his glass, his eyes glowing slightly as he looked over at the bed. No matter how he thought about it Ignis was his enemy wasn’t he? Certainly he would be completely loyal to Noctis and Ravus wanted Noctis to die in a ditch. So surely there would be no way Ignis would willingly even consider him. Ravus chewed on his bottom lip. Enemies did bad things to each other didn’t they. If he couldn’t convince Ignis… there were other ways. Ravus bit down hard enough to make his own lip bleed and hung his head in shame. He prayed his sister would forgive him but for a moment he had entertained the idea of forcing himself on Ignis. What made his guts twist even more was that the thought had excited him.

“Damn it…” Ravus almost sobbed. “Damn it… I’m not a monster. I was right to hate Regis. I am right to hate his son.” Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes, “They use everyone. Make them into puppets and tools. Same as the empire. I’m lost in a sea of sinners… heavens help me. I’m losing myself. Mother above… please if this is really the path I must walk to save my sister and get my revenge… give me a sign.”


	5. Divulging Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis openly confesses several things to Ravus, knowing the High Commander will not be able to use the information without risk of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I have made slight corrections to previous chapters - mostly spelling.  
> Game spoilers just a heads up. There will be a lot of those I think slipped in all over the place.

Ravus wasn’t sure what he expected to happen but when nothing did he just hung his head lapsed into silence. He fell into a doze for a while; thoughts chasing each other around his mind. He snapped out of it when he heard movement coming from the bed.

 

Ignis had woken to find himself still bound and on the bed. He couldn’t see Ravus from his position and tried to shift so that he could look around the room. It was awkward due to how he was bound. He managed to use his flexible body to make a moment on the bed to help propel himself into a sitting position. It was a bit like how when he would get knocked onto his back he could swing his legs up and use the momentum to get back onto his feet. He looked across the room and caught sight of Ravus sat on the floor starting at him.

 

An awkward moment passed between them. Ravus quickly stood up and put his glass down, so that he could straighten out his clothes. Ignis politely looked around the room trying to pretend like he hadn’t seen the redness around Ravus’ eyes. Had the High Commander been crying? Ignis wasn’t sure if that was useful information or something that Ravus would kill him over. Besides he felt knowing what Ravus had gone through in the past, no matter who he had sided with, he deserved the right to cry. Especially if there was any of the teenager Ignis remembered left in him. Not that he had known him well. That thought still stung Ignis. He had wanted to get to know Ravus. Maybe in the perfect world they could have been like brothers. Though he wasn’t sure he wanted to have brotherly feelings towards Ravus any more. Ravus was handsome; too bad he was the enemy. Oh if things were different and Ravus was his friend, then maybe… but no that was a stupid idea because the chances would be in that scenario that Ravus would only seem him as a younger brother. No way he would see Ignis as a love interest.

 

Ignis frowned wanting to chase away the thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking about how things might play out in fantasies. He was currently trapped in the room of one of Noct’s enemies and he didn’t know what said enemy was planning. He steeled himself and tried to summon his daggers. No matter how he felt about the Ravus in the past, this wasn’t that Ravus. This man might as well be a stranger and he couldn’t hold back. He found he couldn’t summon his daggers and felt something sting against his wrists. It felt like how his whole body had felt when he had tried to summon weapons in the sack he’d been in before. He twisted his head and body to try to look at his wrists. He froze when he heard Ravus’ voice from closer than expected.

 

“I guess you just tried to summon your weapons.” Ravus was stood at the end of the bed with his arms folded. “I’ve made sure you can’t.” So the fabric had worked in such a state; Ravus put that information away for later.

Ignis relaxed and looked at Ravus instead, “I see… Well what do you intend to do with me now High Commander? If it is information you want I can assure you no amount of torture will loosen my tongue.” He managed to sound casual. As if he wasn’t being held against his will and they were talking about something mundane politely, over tea.

“No I suppose it wouldn’t...” Ravus looked at Ignis thoughtfully, “Would you answer questions that would not endanger your comrades? You can choose which to answer and which not to.”

Ignis frowned slight as he thought this over. If Ravus didn’t intend to torture him, did he perhaps intend to trick him into divulging important information. Still he was confident he wouldn’t slip up and he was curious as to what sort of questions Ravus wanted answering. “Very well so long as I truly can refuse to answer something.”

Ravus nodded a wavering smile appearing on his face, “Yes, yes of course.” He cleared his throat, “Did you ever get my letter?”

 

Ignis wondered what Ravus was on about for a moment as he looked up at the expectant expression on the High Commander’s face. However there could only be one letter he was referring too. Ignis shift slightly, “Yes…” He felt rather uncomfortable and hastily added, “I did read it and I wrote a letter in return.” He managed to get the speed of his speech under control, “However I never did get to send it. Everything went to hell and… I still have it. I regret avoiding you. I was just so embarrassed at my outburst. In hind sight I see that my doing so took away your opportunity to apologise to my face. Though I presume you no longer would want to given what happened.”

 

Ravus was quiet for a moment after Ignis finished. He didn’t think that the advisor was being untruthful. He’d been given more information than he expected. Clearly Ignis still felt bad about what happened even though they were enemies now.  
“You are correct that I do feel my apology should be withdrawn. In part at least. I didn’t mean to make you so upset. However you must see now that my misgivings were not exactly unjust.” He paced slightly as he spoke. Pent up rage over past events was making it hard to stand still. He managed to pause his pacing as a desire grew in him, “Could I have the letter now?”

 

Ignis was about to defend Regis’ actions when Ravus asked about having the letter. He pursed his lips slightly, “Unfortunately I don’t physically keep it on me. I’d have to be free of what keeps me from my weapons and other items to retrieve it for you.” He’d always felt it was a safer place to keep the letter on their travels. He had kept it in a draw in his room until he’d been sent away with Noctis. He’d had the feeling he probably wouldn’t be coming back and some part of him had desired to take the unsent letter with him. Part of him had always hoped for the chance to deliver it, he supposed.

 

Ravus looked disappointed. He’d wanted to read the letter Ignis had written. However he wasn’t prepared to release Ignis’ magic. Ignis surely wanted to escape and get back to Noctis. He couldn’t trust him.

Ignis took the moment to express his feelings over what happened in Tenebrae, “Ravus I think you should put your hate for Regis to rest. I know from your point of view Regis comes across as a coward but most people are selfish when it comes to survival. There are those who would even abandon their loved ones in moments of fight or flight. Regis did at least save Noctis. I would like to think that if I had been in that position I would try to save as many people as I could but I understand such things are not always possible. Then there are times people simply can not afford to throw their lives away no matter how good the cause. Perhaps if the risk had not been so great Regis would have also tried to do more.  
He did try to save your sister too from what I heard from Noctis but she was braver still and chose not to leave you. Of course she is the oracle so maybe she knew she didn’t need to be by Noctis’ side at that moment. It would explain why Regis didn’t force her to escape… Though perhaps if she had gone with them the Empire wouldn’t have been able to use her as a bargaining chip. That said it might be that this is the way things were meant to play out. I must also mention that Regis’ actions were not completely the ones of a father trying to save his son but the actions of King.”  
Ignis kept eye contact with Ravus, clearly he had the High Commander’s full attention. He continued his voice becoming more sombre, “He probably was thinking not only of Noctis but of the sake of the world. After all he probably knew as well as Luna does that Noctis has a destiny to fulfil. Regis saved Noctis so that Noctis can save the world. I know it doesn’t negate the loss of lives and horrors that Tenebrae suffered but if they had been caught then, surely the world would have been doomed. Also as you know the power transferred through the Ring is destructive to those deemed unworthy, but I must remind you it isn’t much better for those chosen by the Ring. You saw how the weak Regis became. It was killing him and I am fairly certain…” Ignis felt a tightness growing in his chest, “I am fairly certain that it will kill Noctis too. Much… much too soon.” He closed his eyes, “I wonder if Regis knew that he was saving his son for him to become a sacrifice to save the world or if he simply knew that Noctis would have a hard path to walk. Certainly I know and yet I still lead Noctis along like raising a lamb for slaughter.”

 

Ravus need a moment to comprehend everything Ignis had told him. At first he had been angry that Ignis was defending Regis’ actions. He didn’t want to forgive the deceased king even if it was logical to do so. He wanted to blame Regis for all the terrible things he had endured. For pushing his sister onto the path of destiny. Even though Luna would have probably chosen that path herself being the oracle. She too would likely die serving this destiny crap. He understood how the whole process worked; how it was sapping away her life. Perhaps he really was damning the wrong people. He should be blaming much older beings for messing up his present. Regardless of who he should blame he was still pissed off that Ignis and Luna had such faith in Noctis. How could such a useless brat save the world. The shock of Ignis admitting he knew he was leading Noctis to his death, numbed the rage.

He asked his next question in an almost hushed tone, “Do you intend to tell him what you know?”

 

Ignis’ face twisted into a sort of grimace, “No I don’t.”

Ravus rocked back on his heels, reeling from the response. Ignis was so loyal to Noctis and yet he would keep information from him. He decided he couldn’t remain standing and flopped onto the bed beside Ignis. He stared up at the ceiling, “That’s fucked up.”

Ignis snorted and lay back wanting to try to relax. He hoped that telling Ravus all this would help the High Commander understand that struggling against fate wasn’t really an option – even though he too wished for it. Wished he could just run away with Noctis and forget about the rest of the world, “Isn’t it just. It is partly because he isn’t ready to hear such things. He is more self sacrificing than you probably think. He would no doubt rush towards his fate before he is truly ready to face it. Besides sometimes I feel that Noctis probably already knows somewhere in his heart that his life will be forfeit. I don’t really want to bring that up around the others. I don’t think they would be able to handle it.”

Ravus mumbled a sort of agreement. He couldn’t picture Noctis’ other companions taking the fact Noctis was going to die well; especially if Noctis and Ignis new about it being a likely outcome. It would probably be seen as a betrayal even though Ignis was probably only saving the Prince’s feelings and trying not to pressure him into diving into his destiny too fast. He had thought Noctis was probably unaware of the trouble he was causing other people but perhaps he wasn’t. Perhaps he simply knew he had no choice. It made him almost feel sorry for the Prince; almost.

 

Ravus suddenly rolled over so that he was on top of Ignis. Ignis stared up in shock as Ravus straddled him, arms either side of his head. “Are you sure it is wise that you told me all of that? What if I were to go tell your companions right now and break up your little group.”

Ignis relaxed and smirked, “Oh well I doubt we’d break up so easily. Plus I don’t think Ardyn would let you tell them anything. He clearly has his own designs for the Prince and he probably only accepts me having the information I do because he knows I won’t tell Noctis.”  
Ravus frowned slightly wondering what Ardyn would have to do with this. However Ardyn did go on a lot about things playing out just right. “Do you perhaps have some idea of who Ardyn really is?” Ravus had thought about it before; Ardyn being more than he let on. He certainly knew Ardyn was keeping secrets and Luna felt unnerved by him. Perhaps she too knew who he was.

Ignis sighed, smile disappearing, “I have my theories and I will probably do further research into it when the time comes for me to prepare certain truths for Noctis. However I will not share them with you as that would be your death sentence I believe.”

Ravus felt a shudder go through him. He could see how serious Ignis was. Was Ardyn truly someone to be so feared. The answer inside him was a resounding ‘yes’. He could probably piece together an idea of who Ardyn might be based on things he knew, Luna had expressed and Ignis had just told him but he decided it would be best to let the information simply rest for now. It was probably not safe to think about it too much. He wouldn’t change how he acted around Ardyn.

 

Ignis suddenly tensed under Ravus again and made a sound of concern. Ravus raised himself up more wondering if he had hurt Ignis in some way.

Ignis noticed Ravus’ worry, “A-ah the ropes they are getting tighter.” He could feel them constricting around him. Digging into his flesh even through his clothes and starting to choke him.

Ravus would have considered the possibility that Ignis was lying to just get out of his bonds, if it wasn’t for the fact he too could see the ropes moving. His eyes widened and he tried to tear at the ropes with his magitec hand. The bonds didn’t budge; they were like steel cables. More magitec work no doubt. He started to panic and wondered if he could cut them with his sword without cutting Ignis.

Ignis was starting to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Clearly Ravus was not behind what was happening. He wondered if he’d die of asphyxiation before the bonds crushed him.

 

The door to the room swung open and Ravus turned to see Ardyn. He opened his mouth to beg the man for assistance but felt his mouth go dry. Ardyn’s expression was devious. He held a faintly glowing object in his hand. Ardyn seemed to be aware of the situation in the room.

He chuckled, “Whoops silly me. I let my mind wander. Allow me to alleviate the situation.”

The bond around Ignis loosened. They slackened so much that if Ignis had not been only semi-conscious he would have been able to wiggle free of them – even though his hands would still be bound by the magic restricting fabric.

Ravus’ had to force himself to relax. He wanted to throw himself at Ardyn and punch the man in the face. He managed a forced smile, “What wondrous technology you seem to have there. I presume it controls these binds. You really should have given it to me sooner.”

Ardyn nodded, “Yes. Totally slip my mind, I’m afraid. Terribly sorry. Though from the lack of carnage in this room I presume you figured out how to make use of the package your gift came in. This little device here responds to the will of the holder. It is a bit sensitive so one really shouldn’t hold it while letting their mind wander.”

 

Ravus didn’t want to know what Ardyn could have been thinking about that would cause the ropes to tighten. In all likelihood he was lying anyway and did it on purpose. “Well thank you for coming back to give me the control device but I do wish you wouldn’t walk straight into my room.”

Ardyn bounced the device in his hand then threw it to Ravus who caught it easily enough. It looked a bit like a crystal with metallic runes pressed into it.

Ardyn watched Ravus look it over, “My apologies if you were in the middle of something. Oh and you’ll have to use it in your human hand I’m afraid. Other magitec seems to interfere. Just focus on what you want the bonds to do and that should be enough. They don’t have to remain the configuration they are.”

Ravus frowned, placing the stone in his human hand and gave it a go. Ignis watched him with a hazy gaze. He wondered if he might pass out again. He focused on the bonds concentrating around Ignis’ chest and arms. They slithered about before wrapping themselves around Ignis’ chest and arms. With them completely away from Ignis’ neck he could see the angry, red marks that the ropes had made. He felt like wincing just looking at tender skin. At the same time he couldn’t help but like how the marks looked against Ignis’ skin. Ignis gasped and Ravus realised he had unconsciously tightened the bonds. He quickly relaxed them back a bit and got up to put the device down on a side table.

Ardyn chuckled, “Yes better be careful. Well I shall take my leave.”

Ravus shot Ardyn a look, “You sure you aren’t forgetting anything this time?”

Ardyn shook his head, “Not to my knowledge. Oh how dreadful it is getting old. You should be able to resume what you were doing now much more easily.”

Ravus’ face went crimson, “Ardyn just what are you infering?!” But Ardyn was already gone.

 

Ravus looked back at Ignis hoping he was going to be okay. He didn’t think that the bonds had crushed his airways because he seemed to be breathing alright. Though he was sure that it probably hurt. He pulled out some ointment from a dresser draw and went back to the bed. He used it for the pain and scaring on the stump of his arm as potions couldn’t really do much more for him now. He held the little pot in his magitec hand while he applied it with his human hand. He carefully rubbed it into the redness on Ignis’ neck.

Ignis closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the soothing magic of the ointment, “T-thank you Ravus.” His voice was raspy but calm. He was still aware that he was Ravus’ prisoner and he did want to escape but wasn’t about to be ungrateful for any kindness shown to him by Ravus. Clearly his heart had not been completely corrupted by the Empire. He hoped he was not misjudging Ravus and that this wasn’t all just a ‘good captor’ ‘bad captor’ routine he was doing with Ardyn. He wanted to have faith that Ravus was still at heart a good man.

Ravus couldn’t help but smile a little. He actually rather liked tending to Ignis like this. He liked being gentle with him. However he also liked the idea of making his own marks on Ignis’ skin. He wanted to bend down and kiss Ignis’ lips. Why shouldn’t he, after all Ignis was ‘his’. The dark voices whispered to him again. He was the one trying to go against destiny. Wanting to screw over the world for the sake of his sister or at least till some better option than Noctis came along. Though he knew he was kidding himself on that part. Notcis was probably the only one destiny wanted. Ravus had done terrible things for his own ambition and revenge. Yet Ignis was peacefully letting him treat his injuries. Ravus had the urge to attack Ignis just to make it clear to the younger man how far he had fallen. Why he wanted to prove this to Ignis he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was because he felt that he was corrupted and didn’t deserve to even humour the idea that he could have something with Ignis.

 

There was a small hope in Ravus though. A little voice saying that perhaps if he made a connection now and they both survived this shitstorm of fate, that there would be time for redemption. Once the world was saved surely they could both have lives of their own. Ravus wouldn’t mind never becoming a King in his own right so long as his people were free of the Empire. He could have a quiet life with Ignis and forget about all this. He’d never fantasised about such a thing before but picturing such an outcome made him feel warm inside. Maybe he and Ignis could comfort each other over the loss of Luna and Noctis, in that future. There must be a chance they both would live.

“Ignis?”

Ignis made a sound of awareness and opened his eyes.

“Ignis you mentioned the fate of your Prince but after the world is saved what do you intend to do?” Ravus asked softly, his heart hammering in his chest.

Ignis looked at him confused, “If I survive you mean… I’d do my duty and help the people recover...”

Ravus nodded, “And after that? There will be no Prince to serve. Will you be advisor to the people or...” He trailed off.

Ignis felt a tightness in his chest not to do with the bonds. He would not lie to Ravus on this matter. Even though he thought he saw something like hope in his eyes. “Honestly you think that with what I’m doing to ensure the safety of the world at the expense of those I care about… that I’d be able to live with myself once my duty is over.” It wasn’t exactly a question.

Ravus felt like he’d been punched in the gut and got hurriedly away from Ignis. He clenched and unclenched his hands rapidly; trying to calm down. Ignis intended to die. His chance to create a bond with someone who wasn’t a blood relative was to be stripped away. He was not close enough to Ignis to ask him to live for him. Such words would be hallow at this moment. Most of his feelings were lust driven right now. They wouldn’t have chance for something deeper or even for friendship. By the time there would be time… Ignis would be gone. He put a hand over his mouth and turned to face the small window.  
Ignis watched him with a pained expression. It was easy enough to see that he had hurt Ravus. However he couldn’t understand why Ravus cared so much. Just like back when they were younger. Ravus shouldn’t be worrying over someone like him. Ignis knew his duty and would fulfil it. He just didn’t have any meaning after that. He couldn’t see the possibility of taking on a new meaning. He could perhaps force himself to live on if Noctis asked it of him but that would be him following a royal command. He didn’t feel worthy to truly call himself Noctis’ or anyone else’s friend. He was just a puppet in the hands of fate. He did what was expected of him. Truly he was a monster. Why did Ravus see monsters in people but not see the true monster he had bound on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see both Ignis and Ravus think they are the monster in this situation. Things can only escalate.  
> Also having watched the Dawn trailer I am pretty sure Regis did know of the fate that would before Noctis but I'm still going to make Ignis unsure as to if Regis knew the full details of the destiny laid out for Noct or not because it isn't like the King told him - in this fic at least. Still I have made some minor edits to amplify that Ignis feels Regis knew Noctis was important to save the world but is unsure if he knew that Noct would probably have to die.


	6. Rage, Tears and Hidden Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus' bubble of frustration bursts and Ignis wonders if it is all part of Ardyn's plans. Ignis has woven between Ardyn's threads his own in the hopes of outwitting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait

Ravus gritted his teeth as rage overflowed inside him. He couldn’t hold it back any more. He wanted to rage against the gods but they were beyond his reach. His magitec arm spasmed darkness flashing up around it for a moment. Ravus felt the dark inside his heart resonate with the dark whispers that sometimes came from his false arm. He knew there was something dangerous about the magitec arm but he’d decided he was willing to face the risks. He wanted to exploit what power he could. Usually he could keep the dark at bay but as it resonated with his own mess of feelings he understood that even without the magitec arm he was already deeply infected by dark. He was a monster taking revenge on the wrong people because he didn’t have the power to tear apart fate. He’d sell what was left of his soul to do such things.

 

Ignis’ stance on the matter fate was like a match to the gasoline like darkness. If Ignis was profess himself a tool of fate to be used and then left worthless, then would serve as some relief for the rage inside of Ravus.  
With a sharp movement Ravus pounced back onto the bed and slammed his human hand down on Ignis’ chest. He push Ignis hard enough to make the mattress groan and put strain on Ignis’ ribs. As the pressure started to ease Ravus’ magitec hand wrapped around Ignis’ throat. It squeeze, claw like finger tips cutting into Ignis’ flesh. This was the third time Ignis had been strangled in one day but this time it was Ravus who was responsible. He could see madness in those odd eyes and Ignis genuinely feared for his life. He tried to say Ravus’ name and beg him to stop but Ravus just tightened his grip further.

“What if I were to end your duty right here?” Ravus’ tone was mocking. “You are at my mercy! Your life is MINE!” He started yelling mocking tone lost, “IS THIS THE HAND OF FATE AROUND YOUR THROAT?!”

He paused as if to give Ingis time to answer but Ignis could barely even breathe. Tears stung the corners of Ignis’ eyes. He did his best to look into Ravus’ eyes through the pain and lack of air. He grimaced as he gasped for air. Ravus had every right to hate him; to hurt him. Ignis forced his expression into a smile and Ravus broke.

 

Ravus let out a wail and released Ignis’ neck. His head crashed against Ignis’ chest and Ignis felt hot tears soaking through his shirt as Ravus balled his eyes out. He cried and screamed bent over Ignis, pressing his face into his chest. Everything was just so frustrating. He dug his hands into the bedspread, shredding it slightly with his magitec hand.

Ignis wanted to raise his hand to comfort Ravus but he was bound so couldn’t. His own tears were rolling down his cheeks. He felt bad that he intended to use Ravus to satisfy his own need to repent. Truly he was a devious bastard to mess with this poor fallen Prince. At the same time Ignis hoped it would help Ravus work out his frustrations at fate. Perhaps it would ease Ravus even if it wouldn’t change destiny. Ignis eyes fluttered closed; he felt tired again. It was probably the repeated lack of oxygen. He wondered if he should say anything to the still crying High Commander but thought better of it. It was probably for the best that Ravus got this all out now. They wouldn’t be able to use each other if Ravus kept losing his composer. Ignis wondered vaguely if Ravus understood what he was playing into or if such matters were something that only himself and Ardyn understood. They would be dancing along a very thin rope. If he were to convince Ravus to take steps to aid Luna and Noctis, rather than hinder them, it would be under the under the scrutinizing gaze of the master manipulator; Ardyn. If he didn’t do everything just so, he was sure the rope would snap and their stories would come to an abrupt end.

 

As he passed into unconsciousness Ignis’ last thoughts were of if this was all according to Ardyn’s plans anyway. Why else would he have brought him here? Unless it was just to mess up Ravus more. Ignis hoped that would not be the result. Regardless of his concerned thoughts, Ignis found restful sleep.

Ravus cried himself to sleep; his sobs becoming softer and softer until he passed out. Collapsing down completely onto the bed, head still resting against Ignis’ chest. It was a dreamless but soothing sleep. Something Ravus had needed.

 

 

*Several hours ago*

 

Ignis was not a complete fool he’d left a message for his friends so that they wouldn’t worry for his sudden disappearance. He’d told Gladio that he meant to go early to pick up some things at the market. Of course Gladio had felt something was off so he had actually followed Ignis. He’d been watching the spot Ignis was waiting at when he suddenly disappeared. Gladio was surprised at how Ignis had just simply vanished. He’d lost moments looking around to see if he’d missed him moving before heading over to the spot. There was no sign of Ignis at all.

Gladio had cursed and called the other to meet up with him so that they could search. Maybe one of the vendors had seen something. Even though they had been hoping one of the vendors had seen Ignis, they were a little surprised when a vendor called out to them. They went over and Gladio was handed a letter. Gladio opened it and read it with a frown.

Prompto bounced slightly on the spot, “What does it say? Is it from Ignis?”

Gladio nodded, “Yeah. It says he’s gone with Ardyn to see if something can be done about getting us to Altissia. Also that we shouldn’t look for him and should just get on with hunts. There is also…” He read the last line again and his eyes widened, “Shit. ‘Tell Noctis to stop giving his veggies to the chocobos’.” He read one of the last lines aloud.

Noctis frowned, “I haven’t done that since Prompto told me off the first time about how food cooked for humans might make the Chocobos sick even if it is veg.”

 

Gladio thanked the vendor and moved away with Prompto and Noctis before speaking again, “That’s because it is a secret message. He must have hidden the real letter back with the chocobos. Maybe in their packs or with the food we keep for them. Heck could actually be with the veggies that Noctis hates to eat. All I know is this letter is here to direct us to the right place while not tipping off someone who doesn’t know our daily lives. Probably that bastard Ardyn.”

Noctis stared at Gladio. It made sense but the fact there was even one letter meant Ignis knew he was getting into some sort of danger and hadn’t told anyone. That annoyed him. He wished Ignis would be open with him sometimes about things. He knew Ignis was loyal so if he demanded answers he was sure he’d probably get them but at the same time he didn’t want to have to use that level of power. Ignis was his friend too wasn’t he?

Prompto smiled, “So we just have to find the real letter then we can find out if Ignis is in trouble for real or not? Still it sucks that he’d possibly go anywhere willingly with Ardyn.”

Gladio sighed, “Maybe he felt he had no choice. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

 

 

It was a good thing that Ignis had made a decoy letter because Ardyn had been watching when Ignis gave the vendor the letter. He’d waited a couple of minutes before disguising himself as Gladio and asking the vendor for the letter. They vendor had been shown a picture of those he could give the letter to and handed it over unable to see through the illusion. Ardyn had read it with a smirk. Convinced that Ignis intended to lie to his friends and keep what they were really meeting up about between them. He felt the little flourishes inside the letter were to prove it was actually from Ignis and not some clue to a second letter. He had folded it up and given it back to the vendor, with the instructions to give it to him again when he returned with his friends. He also added not to mention handing it over the first time and gave the vendor some money. The vendor was confused but there was also an odd air about the man so he did as asked. When he saw the real Gladio he realised that there was a different aura about this man. A chill told him it was probably best not to bring up the previous encounter in case word ever got back to the man who’d had the same face. Something strange was happening and it was best to stay out of it.

 

 

Gladio and the others would never know that someone pretending to be Gladio had already seen the letter. However seeing as a decoy had been created it gave them enough concern to think that Ignis feared someone else trying to read it.

They found a spot where they could call the chocobo and sorted through the places Ignis might have put the letter. Noctis found in the pack of the chocobo he’d tried to feed the veg too all that time ago. He opened it up right away calling the others close. It wasn’t much better than the decoy letter. Ignis had gone to meet Ardyn to discuss something pertaining to Ravus. That Ignis hoped that it might be key in convincing Ravus to change sides. Why Ignis would feel the need to do that the others weren’t sure but it wasn’t like they could tell him not to try now. It would be an awkward alliance if it succeeded. That letter also made clear that Ignis feared Ardyn may want to do more than talk. That there was a chance he would be taken away by Ardyn but that he didn’t think it would be a permanent thing. So again this letter told them to get on with things while he was gone. There was a small difference though as Ignis had added that if he didn’t return within a fortnight then they could begin to worry. He also said that he was sorry for putting everyone through this.

Noctis almost crumpled the letter as he finished reading it a third time, “Damn it if your sorry don’t do things like this.”

Gladio put a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, “Let’s believe in him, okay.” He smiled softly, “But only for two weeks. If he comes back late we can berate him.”

Noctis nodded and Prompto gave him a pat on the back, “You know Iggy he’ll be back right on time and probably give us a lecture about how we have utterly failed at cooking decent meals for ourselves while his gone.”

Noctis and Gladio chuckled at that. Some of the tension left the air but it didn’t calm the worry in the pits of their stomachs. Ignis was their friend and they could do nothing but wait for now. They were sure if they started looking for Ignis properly or kicked up a fuss that Ignis would be put in danger. Their hands were tied and it pained their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several ideas for how I want to end this whole fic. It was going to be one way but then I saw the new updates on the Ignis EP so I've crossed that one out. Once I get up to the point I'm debating I may hiatus until I play EP Ignis then I can work it into this story too in some way. Anyway just ideas for now. Stay tuned.


	7. Waking and making wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the pair wake up Ardyn visits again to urge on Ravus' dark desires. Ravus decides he will at least mark Ignis but giving in a little could tip him over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and cutting in this chapter.  
> Iggy ends up with a sort of tramp stamp.  
> Edits: Did a little edit to the start of chapter 3 just to make something clearer but probably isn't noticible.

Ignis woke to find Ravus still asleep on top of him. The former prince looked rather comfortable pinning him in place with his larger body. It wouldn’t be so bad but Ignis’ arms felt numb from laying on them; after all they were tied behind his back. Though he was somewhat thankful for this as his immediate want upon seeing Ravus was the desire to run his hand through his silvery locks. He want to sooth and comfort. Also to feel if Ravus’ hair was a soft as it looked. Given the situation it was an irresponsible desire. Better for his arms to be kept off the High Commander. He was here to take the hate directed at Noctis and have it directed at himself. Part of him tried to remind him that he could cool the rage instead of redirect it. However he couldn’t do that because he wanted to receive punishment through Ravus. Such a wicked want. Looking at Ravus he wanted to give up on the idea but the hate for himself was stronger. He had to hurt. Besides this Ravus might look like an angel sleeping but there was violence readily in him wanting to get out. He might as well be a punching bag for the former prince.

As much as Ignis was appreciating a quiet moment to think and watch Ravus sleep – he was wonderfully handsome – certain bodily functions needed attending to. He could deal with the numb arms but this was a much more pressing matter. Also a rather embarrassing one.  
Ignis cleared his throat, “Excuse me Ravus.” He spoke as loud as he dared as he tried to rouse the older man.  
Ravus shifted and frowned. Clearly not wanting to be woken.  
“Ravus.” Ignis spoke louder with some urgency, “Ravus please I need to use your bathroom.” He blushed deeply. He hadn’t had to ask to go to the toilet since he was a child. Even then he had done it rarely as he did his best to made sure not to need to excuse himself from any important situation.

Ravus seemed to take notice at least and he started to get off him at least. The former prince’s cheeks were flushed also. Not only because of Ignis’ request. He’d just realised he had been asleep on Ignis and he knew not for how long. He also wasn’t sure how long Ignis may have been awake. Had the advisor been watching him? It was embarrassing to be so vulnerable before someone he had to consider an enemy. Those thoughts aside Ignis had woken him for a pressing matter. It would not do to delay. He wasn’t about to deny his captive such things. Even the thought of leaving someone in a cell without that choice was gross to him. While he understood it could be a form of torture it was not one he would choose and certainly not one he would ever entertain in his own quarters.  
The trouble was Ignis would no doubt need his hands – at least to make things easy on him. Ravus knew this could be a trick for escape but from the embarrassed slightly desperate look on Ignis’ face he doubted it. Still he didn’t want the advisor to get loose. He rolled Ignis onto his side and looked at the magical binds from the sack he had added to Ignis’ wrists. They would probably work just as well without having to be connected to each other. It should just have to be a full set of runes. At least that was how he hoped it worked.  
“No funny business.” He warned Scientia.  
  
Ignis had no intention of escaping right now. Not that he could feel anything but pins and needles in his arms as the blood flow got back to normal. Ravus as quickly as he could tore and pulled at the rune clad binding fabric until he had gotten it to become two separate wraps; one for each wrist. Ignis felt a connection to his weapons flare back while the rune loops were broken but it quickly snapped off again as the loops were closed. He hated the slight sting that came with being cut off from the magical storage. Emotionally it also felt like he was cut off from his Prince and his friends. He was truly alone here. Still he had made his choice.  
Ravus reached for the control device for the ropes and used it to remove most of intricate binds. He left a noose of rope around Ignis’ left ankle with complex knots. He knew from trying to tear the ropes himself that Ignis wouldn’t be getting it off without powerful weapons and time. He climbed off the bed so that Ignis had the freedom to get up.  
“There...” He said simply, “The bathroom is that door.” He pointed at a door on the same wall as the one out of the room. Only it was less sturdy in nature. Ignis would not be able to barricade himself inside.

“Thank you.” Ignis responded as he got up. He was a little wobbly on his feet but he was able to walk. He figured it was from being stuck in one position for so long because of the ropes and Ravus sleeping on him.  
Ravus almost went to give him a hand but stopped himself. There was a difference between letting Ignis take care of his needs and being overly helpful to someone who was essentially a prisoner. Not that he was any closer in deciding what the hell he was going to do with the advisor.  
Ignis made it to the bathroom to relieve himself. He was grateful that Ravus was not the sort to refuse him this request. He was able to close the door because there was a slight gap under the bathroom door big enough for the rope to go under. It was certainly useful in this situation. Not that he thought Ravus wouldn’t give him privacy if the door couldn’t be closed fully. He cast a glance around the room; best to know one’s surroundings. There could always be something of use to escape later if he had to.  
The bathroom was simple and small. It had a glass shower cubicle, a toilet and a sink with a mirror above it. The mirror was on a small cabinet and there was another larger cabinet under the sink. Certainly it didn’t scream royalty but then he didn’t think the empire would be indulgent with the former prince. Still it was clean and functional. They whole design was probably partly to do with not wasting space much like the bedroom. All very much like a simple hotel set up. Better than shared quarters of course as Ravus was a High Commander but not meant to be too luxurious. Of course it was possible this was also Ravus’ preference. Simplistic functionality. Though the design work on his magitek arm and appearance of his uniform would suggest otherwise. Perhaps he just liked dressing like that.

Ignis decided to take his time. Not exactly wanting to rush back to Ravus. He wanted to order his thoughts a bit more. After he washed his hands he studied the bruises on his neck. He had noticed them easily in the mirror. They were rather bad and there was still and angry redness in places too along with all the purpling hues. There was just enough distinction between the ones made by Ardyn hand, the ropes and Ravus’ magitek hand to make each set out if one really looked. However the general effect was a mottled pattern. No wonder his neck felt sore. His throat too hurt though he was managing to talk easily enough. He could put up with pain but of course the pain seemed to intensify upon seeing the damage. He counted the pinprick marks caused by the sharp tips of the magetik hand upon his throat and shuddered. He’d have to be careful not to anger Ravus too much. Getting hurt he was ready for but he didn’t want to die. He had things he had to do. He couldn’t bow out yet.

 

Ravus sat on the edge of his bed wondering what he should do with Ignis. The advisors words from before were haunting him. He had the tactician at his mercy right now. He could keep him forever to keep him from Noctis and stop from disposing of himself should the Prince die. Of course it would be hard to keep Ignis and he wasn’t sure what other motives Ardyn might have for giving Ignis to him. Ravus wasn’t a fool; he knew Ardyn must have some sort of hidden intention.  
The devil he was thinking off suddenly opened the door and entered the room. Ravus was a little startled but not completely surprised. He did wish he knew how Ardyn kept managing to unlock the auto-lock door without a keycard. Ravus was pretty sure he had the only one for this room and yet Ardyn kept walking in without even knocking first. Perhaps Ardyn had a ‘skeleton key’ so to speak. It would make sense but it was troubling.  
  
“What do you want Ardyn?” Ravus refused to get up and simply glared at the intruder from where he sat.  
  
“Ah I just came to make sure you hadn’t gone and killed your gift. He isn’t exactly replaceable and your temper...” Ardyn trailed off as he walked further into the room. He noticed the rope leading to the bathroom door and smirked.  
  
Ravus snorted, “Oh my temper? You are the one who put your hands roughly on him first and that little slip up with the rope.” He shook his head, “Also you are the one who gave him to me. So if you really feared I’d kill him then perhaps you shouldn’t have done so.”  
  
Ardyn chuckled, “Perhaps… When it comes to certain things we do have similarities. You and I.”  
Ravus scoffed, “We most certainly do not.”  
  
Ardyn moved closer invading Ravus’ personal space and leaning in close, “Oh now don’t be so dismissive. I saw your excitement though you tried to hide it. To have the object of your desires tied up and at your mercy. To do everything you desire and making a mess of them. Such sick sadistic desires. I understand why you asked for him. You can do what ever you like to an enemy. They hate you already after all. Your particular choice too… stern and so straight laced. All the better to break down into submission.” Ardyn’s hand was Ravus’ thigh now feeling the trembling going through the silver haired male. Ardyn could tell his words were having an effect.  
Ravus wanted to punch Ardyn’s lights out but at the same time the chancellor had struck a cord. After all Ravus did keep picturing Ignis vulnerable and subjected to his desires. Ardyn was right that it was sick. Even if Ignis was the enemy. He shouldn’t go that far but part of him wanted to. To push Ignis down on the bed and force passion upon him. Ravus was shaking with a combination of rage and fear. He was angry at Ardyn and himself but also terrified that he truly had become a beast from walking alongside monsters for so long. Or perhaps he had always been a monster. No wonder the ring rejected him. He glared at the floor trying to ignore the Chancellor’s hand on him.  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t tasted him yet?” Ardyn purred.  
Ravus tensed giving Ardyn his answer. The devilish man must have known his interest in Scientia and known the dark desires having him here would fuel. Why else would he have agreed to bringing him the Prince’s advisor. Clearly the chancellor wanted him to give into his corrupt thoughts.  
Ardyn shook his head and tutted at him, “Ravus remember he is a gift. He is yours now until you cast him aside. You aren’t just going to let such a lovely gift go to waste are you? Take what you want.”  
Ravus tensed more. It felt as though Ardyn’s words were reverberating through him. Bringing more dark thoughts and desires to the surface of his mind. Ignis was his prisoner; was his.

Ignis had heard Ardyn come in and start talking to Ravus then things had gone rather quiet. He thought he maybe heard whispers but wasn’t sure, so he became worried. He knew he shouldn’t show too much concern for the High Commander but at the same time he was aware that Ardyn was dangerous. He still didn’t know what Ardyn gained from this little arrangement and he feared Ardyn might be setting up some sort of trouble. The advisor opened the bathroom door and walked boldly back into the main room. Two sets of eyes turned towards him. Ravus was pale with a slightly wide eyed expression and Ardyn looked like a wolf from a children’s story ready to eat someone up.  
Ravus looked away from Ignis quickly as if the advisor would somehow read his crooked thoughts. Ardyn let go of the former prince and made his way over to Ignis. Ignis managed to not back up as the chancellor reached out for him and ghosted his fingers over the bruises on his neck.  
  
Ardyn let out a long whistle, “Well now this isn’t all my handy work. I was right to be concerned. Would you like me to send some extra curatives up to the room?” His eyes hungrily took in the discolouration on Ignis’ neck, “Of course being dyed in such colours is quiet befitting for him isn’t it?”  
  
Ignis was unnerved by Ardyn’s words. What had he been saying to Ravus? Why did Ravus look so out of sorts? He shivered as he felt Ravus’ gaze turn back too him. The wide eyed look dissolving into a hungry one almost as disturbing as Ardyn’s. Ardyn moved around behind Ignis before Ignis could do anything to stop him. He applied light pressure to the advisor’s chin to make him tilt his head up. Ignis did as was bid him as didn’t want Ardyn to increase the force at all. Ardyn’s free hand was clamped to his shoulder telling him to stay in place. Ignis understood he was trying to show off the bruising to Ravus but didn’t fully grasp the point of it. Still it was safer to comply at this moment. He could feel Ravus’ stare focusing in on the mottled colours staining his neck. He did his best to hold a neutral expression but he couldn’t help feeling vulnerable in this situation. He could try to fight back but there was still things to be done here. Besides without weapons and with Ravus in possession of the control device to the ropes, he didn’t have much of a chance even with his skills.

 

Ravus could feel desire tug at him as he stared at the Ignis. It annoyed him that Ardyn had his hands on Ignis. He wanted to be the one touching and controlling the lithe Advisor. The bruising really did look good on Ignis’ neck and Ravus was sure he heard Ardyn’s voice reminding him again that Ignis was a gift to do with as he pleased. He pushed the thoughts away as best he could and decided he’d had enough of seeing Ardyn touching Ignis so casually.  
“I do wish you’d keep your hands off him Ardyn. You gifted him to me after all. I don’t share.” Ravus stood up and gave Ardyn a cold look, “Curatives would be useful in getting rid of the marks you have made on him. Though he probably feels like he will need to shower for weeks having been touched by your hands.”  
  
Ardyn took his hands off Ignis and chuckled, “Oh you wound me Ravus. Who knew you were so possessive. I suppose I should be a good boy and leave you to it. Of course I’ll be around to lend a hand. Even if it is cleaning his blood off the walls.”  
  
Ignis shuddered; he wanted to say something to end the strange conversation between the two. He felt unnerved being treated as though he was an object. Also he’d been under the impression Ardyn intended to eventually return him to Noctis. If he simply let Ravus kill him… No Ravus wouldn’t do that would he? He was getting caught up in Ardyn’s dramatics, he told himself as he tried t calm down.  
  
“I highly doubt it will come to that but if I need help I’ll ask for it. I’d rather you not continue your act of appearing as you wish.” Ravus strode toward Ardyn and the older man back up towards the door.  
  
“Ah well I may still appear when I sense trouble but I’ll try to wait for when you actually call. I don’t want to get in the way of your fun.” Ardyn slipped out of the room with a, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Ravus let out a sigh and pressed his head to the now closed door. Troublesome bastard putting thoughts in his head. Yet he couldn’t get rid of them. He almost wanted to laugh at Ardyn’s last comment as he was pretty sure that what Ardyn would do was so vast he had no concerns of crossing any line. Not that he cared what Ardyn thought. He stepped away from the door aware Ignis was watching him. He met the advisor’s gaze and saw a flash of concern. Though he wasn’t sure who the concern was for. It would be flattering to think it was directed at him but he doubted it. He strode towards Ignis startling the tactician enough to cause him to stagger back.  
Ignis was all of a sudden rather afraid of the look Ravus was giving him. He backed up without really thinking about it. He stumbled as his legs caught on the edge of the bed's side and he fell onto it.  
  
‘Mine’  
  
The dark voice in Ravus’ head growled hungrily as he watched the tactician retreat from him. He neared the bed and stopped at the end of it. Seeing Ignis retreat from him twisted at his heart but also pulled at a predatory desire. His magitec arm pulsed and Ravus tried to block out the urge to pin Ignis down with it. Part of him wanted to give into the dark desires bubbling within him. After all it wasn’t as if Scientia valued his own existence past his service to fate, given what he had said before. So if he were to turn into a beast and have his way with Ignis nothing would change. Ignis would still throw his life away but at least for a moment the man would be his.  
  
Ignis tired to get a hold of himself but the look Ravus was giving him was rather unnerving. He sat up on the bed and tried to gather his thoughts. He needed to get some normality back into the situation. Perhaps he could try to talk to Ravus about his sister and then lead into talking about Noctis. Even if it got him struck – he craved the pain as punishment after all – he could maybe convince Ravus that there was more to Noctis than he thought. He was unsure of how begin exactly with the strange tension in the air and before he could try Ravus broke the silence instead.  
  
“You’d give anything for your prince wouldn’t you?” Ravus asked in a flat tone; his expression rather blank.  
  
Ignis answered on instinct as Ravus’ expression and tone gave him no real signal of his intentions, “Anything and everything.” He managed to speak with confidence but he quickly felt the hairs on his neck stand attention. He watched Ravus put the control device back into his human hand – he’d been holding it with his magitec one so that he didn’t accidentally activate it. The device glowed and before Ignis could do anything the ropes coiled themselves around parts of his body. They avoided his neck but pulled his arms up sharply above his head as the ropes also attached around the head rest. His legs were pulled towards the base and also secured tightly together.  
  
“Then I will take everything.” Ravus’ voice shook slightly with a rage. Though even he wasn’t sure if it was directed at himself or Ignis. Ravus climbed onto the bed on top of Ignis and reached out to stroke the bruises on Ignis’ neck with his magitec hand. “Ardyn was right about how you look lovely dyed in such colours. Though it is best these sorts of marks are only temporary. However the next marks I make on you will not be. You are mine right now Ignis Scientia and I will test the loyalty of you who admits to allowing your prince to be a pawn of fate.”  
Ignis’ cheeks flushed with shame but at the same time part of him was thankful. Ravus did seem to wish to punish him and Ignis was ready to accept any pain or scars. After all Ignis was betraying Noctis by simply abiding fate. At the same time he knew that deep down Ravus must know how futile it was to try to save Luna and Noct from the clutches of fate should it demand their lives. He’d happily let Ravus let loose his frustration. Of course he did his best to not show any relief in his expression. Perhaps what ever Ardyn had said to the High Commander was simply to egg-on his frustrations so that he would harm Ignis. That would work for Ignis’ plans. He just hoped that Ardyn wouldn’t pull some sort of play that would ruin it all.

Ignis’ thoughts were brought back to the situation at hand as he was roughly flipped onto his front and felt the ropes tighten more against him. Ravus put aside the control device and yanked Ignis’ shirt up so violently he almost tore the fabric. Ignis could feel the cooler air against his back and wondered if Ravus intended to whip him but really it would be better to fully remove his shirt for that. He tensed as the High Commander reached around under him to undo his belt and trousers. Ignis’ mind went blank as he couldn’t figure out what exactly Ravus was trying achieve. Especially when his trousers were only lowered enough to reveal the section of skin just above his ass. The edge of his underwear was pushed down too. He struggled a little only to feel the tip of one of Ravus’ magitec fingers press down into the flesh of his lower back.  
  
“Do not struggle otherwise I might cut you too deeply. I want to scar you not rip you open. A reminder that your life has been in my hands and I could steal it away at any moment. Are you okay with that? In your loyalty you say you will give everything but you won’t defy fate. I could steal you away from fate right now. Is that what you really want? Someone else to take you out of the equation because your guilt at being unable to stand against fate yourself is too much. How is that loyalty to your Prince?” Ravus had lent over Ignis to whisper those words into his ear. He loved how Ignis tensed then tried to relax. It made him want to do other things. However he was desperately trying to restrain himself. Marking him was okay. Trying to prove to Ignis that fate could be defied and that he was the one allowing Ignis to live not fate, that’s what he wanted to do. To convince him to fight destiny not just go along with it. Yet the dark hungry voices wouldn’t shut up in his head. Telling him he really should keep his word and take everything – or at least everything he desired.  
  
Ravus tried to distract his thoughts by starting to scratch and slice into Ignis’ skin with a claw like finger tip of his magitec hand. Ignis let out a startled sound at the pain and sensation caused by Ravus cutting open his flesh, but quickly muffled it by pressing his face into the pillows. He bit down on them as Ravus continued. The High Commander did so skilfully; going just deep enough that it would scar and careful enough that the letters would be easy to read once Ignis healed. His own name of course. Branding Ignis with it made Ravus shudder with delight. Blood of course welled up where Ravus cut. He had to keep wiping at it with his human hand using a handkerchief as the amount of blood made it hard to see at times where he next needed to cut to make the letters nice and even.  
Ignis thought over what Ravus had said and hated himself all the more. He truly did feel conflicted over his loyalty to Noctis and his acceptance of what fate probably had in store. He wanted punishment for feeling as though he couldn’t save his prince. At least Ravus was giving him that. Though he felt bad about tricking Ravus into doing so. He wasn’t sure what word exactly Ravus was cutting into his back – though he presumed it was most likely a word – as the pain didn’t exactly give away the shape of the marks being sliced into him. However what ever it was would have to be hidden from the others. He’d have to be careful not to let the marks be seen by anyone but himself. It was one thing to have branding of his own weakness upon him but should the others see they may come to hate Ravus more. Ignis didn’t want his friends to hate Ravus. He would keep what ever Ravus did to him secret from them. Really he knew he shouldn’t be trying to have it both ways. To get punished but not want his friends to resent that punishment. Though perhaps they would understand if he were to tell them the truth but he couldn’t stand to be hated by them either. Truly he was pathetic and deserving of Ravus’ scorn.

 

Ravus finished the last letter of his name and looked down at the bleeding marks he’d left on Ignis’ lower back. Really he could have written the damn thing anywhere but he had chosen a somewhat suggestive section of skin. He hadn’t thought too much on it but he almost regretted it now. While he was sure it would be easier for Ignis to hide than a mark on his arm or chest it did denote a level of possession that Ravus had not yet crossed into. Looking at the mark made the dark desires quiver through him with delight. He took a moment to calm himself. He needed to stem the bleeding somewhat and make the marks less likely to heal. A little magic would suffice.  
“You may want to bite down for the next part.” Ravus managed to keep his voice steady as he started to summon a spark of lightening magic in his gauntlet hand.  
Hearing the High Commander’s warning and the crackle of lightening magic Ignis did as was suggested and bit down on the pillow so not to end up biting his tongue. He could feel small charges flaring off the summoned magic as Ravus brought his hand down towards his wounded flesh. Ignis spasmed as the controlled charge connected. The letters on Ignis’ back darkened and the skin around them received lightening flecked patterns of damage. Even though it hadn’t been a big charge it had hurt. Ignis had been able to feel the sting of the cuts before but now it was more like a webbing of deeper pain. As if his nerves were still recoiling from the shock. He released the pillow from his mouth and turned his head so that he could breath easier – it was a little difficult with a pillow in one’s face. He flexed against his bonds wanting to do something to relieve the throbbing pain in his lower back. He felt Ravus get off the bed and turned his head the other way to try and see what the High Commander was doing.  
  
His silver haired captor had gone over to the drinking cabinet and was pouring out a measure of clear alcohol. Ignis couldn’t quite see this from how he was positioned on the bed but he at least knew roughly where Ravus was. Ravus downed his glass off the burning liquid in an attempt to calm himself before returning to the bed and setting the bottle down on the beside table. He then opened the small cabinet in the table to retrieve a small medical box. He wasn’t about to use healing potions on Ignis as so soon it would undo his work. However he could still bandage the wounds. He pulled out a fresh handkerchief; leaving the bloody one on the beside table. Dousing the new handkerchief in the alcohol he got back onto the bed and pressed it to the marks he’d made. Ignis hissed at the flare up of new pain but he was aware of the almost caring way Ravus was cleaning the wounds. When the High Commander finished cleaning the wounds as best he could he tossed the handkerchief to join the other. He then reached for the medikit and placed a dressing over the wounds before starting to bandage it place.

Ignis raised his hips slightly to make it easier for Ravus to reach around him as he was wrapping the bandages. He wasn’t about to hinder the treatment the High Commander wished to give the wounds. He was a little taken aback though that his doing caused his captor to intake breath sharply and pause what he was doing.  
It had only been a small movement and Ravus fully understood why Ignis had done it but at the same time it put him in mind of other things. He focused on finishing bandaging Ignis up but once he was done and the bandage was secure, his mind wandered again.  
  
Ignis had let his hips lower but was startled when Ravus’ hands took a firm grip on his buttocks. While his trousers had slipped down a little further down his ass it was still mostly covered by his underwear. After all the High Commander had only lowered the underwear enough to make sure it didn’t slip back over where he had been cutting. Ignis’ mind went from blank to a mile a minute as he tried to figure out why Ravus was feeling up his ass. He could also feel Ravus shaking slightly.  
  
“R-Ravus?” Ignis’ voice came out a little unsure and Ravus rather suddenly let go of him. Then the weight on the bed shifted and was shortly followed by a thud. Ravus had practically flung himself off the bed.  
“Shit.” Ignis heard the High Commander quietly swear.  
He couldn’t see what was going on as Ravus had gone off the end of the bed and so wasn’t in his view line. He couldn’t help but ask, “Are you okay?”  
Ravus couldn’t take it any more. How could Ignis be asking if he was okay, when he’d just been mutilating the advisor’s back. Well perhaps that was an overstatement but he had still cut his name into it. Then on top of that he’d started feeling up his ass. He wasn’t supposed to be stepping beyond causing pain. He sat on the floor where he’d landed and clutched at his head; magitec hand cutting into his scalp slightly.  
  
“Ravus?” Ignis questioned starting to worry. Had he really hurt himself just falling off the bed. He couldn’t twist himself enough to see. He knew he shouldn’t be so concerned for his enemy but it was in his nature to want to care for people.  
  
“SHUT UP!” Ravus finally snapped back, shocking Ingis and himself with the venom in it. He hadn’t meant to sound so angry but there were so many feelings bubbling up through him. He couldn’t hold them down any more. He got to his feet and stared down at Ignis who was still struggling to look at him. “You know I think it is time I put that sinful mouth of yours to better use.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will contain oral sex  
> Back from my holiday abroad and cracking on with fics.


	8. Crossing the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus ends up giving into his dark desires. Crossing the line and making good his word to put Ignis' mouth to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly a warning that this contains oral rape. Also just learnt a word for what Ravus does is called Irrumatio - look it up on wiki for more info.  
> Also sorry this chapter is so long. I ended up typing a lot of internal thought stuff so if you are just here for the smutty bits I'm sorry...  
> I drew some rope bondage pictures of Ignis and put them on my tumblr. One of which is based on this chapter. I'll post a link in the end notes if people want to go like them. I'll also try to post the chapter relivant pic at the end of the chapter. Though it would be great if you go like it on tumblr as well.

It took Ignis a moment to understand what Ravus had said. The only context he’d ever known such a statement used in was a sexual one. He definitely recalled a similar statement being used in one of the racier romance novels Gladiolus had the habit of reading. It had been followed by quite a graphic scene but surely the High Commander wasn’t implying he was going use Ignis’ mouth for sexual gratification. A flush spread across the Advisor’s face. He couldn’t think of the phrase being used for any other possible intention. Unless Ravus just planned to kiss him instead but honestly Ignis couldn’t think why the High Commander would want to either option. He could only hope it was some subversion of the phrase and Ravus actually meant something very different.

Now the High Commander was stood up, Ignis could twist his head to look over his shoulder just enough to see him. However holding the position hurt a lot because of the bruising on his neck. Not that the twisting about to try and see Ravus in the first place hadn’t hurt. He could see a dark glint in Ravus’ eyes and found himself having to look away. His face becoming flushed. He understood that he found Ravus attractive but now was not the time to find the prospect of being ‘shut up’ by him tempting.  
He calmed himself and was about to turn his head to look at the High Commander once more, when he heard the sound of shifting fabric and clicks of metal clasps being opened. Ignis’ face started to heat up again as his thoughts went while. Was Ravus really going to attack him sexually? Ignis couldn’t bring himself to look around to check if the High Commander was indeed stripping. Instead he listened – it was less painful on his neck anyway. It didn’t stop him from imagine what Ravus might be doing but trying to distract himself completely from the High Commander could be dangerous. Even if he couldn’t exactly defend himself in his current position he didn’t want to be completely oblivious to what his captor was doing.

Ravus had realised he was going to have to shed a fair few layers to make good his words. First he removed the custom jacket. It was always a bit troublesome to get on and off but he liked the intricate detail of it. His frustration was making removing the jacket more of a pain than usual. His delay was doing nothing to cool his desires. Lust and rage were burning through him.  
Finally the jacket fell from his shoulders and crumpled on the ground. He paused a moment as he realised Ignis had stopped his struggles. The Advisor seemed to be listening. Ravus smirked; if the Ignis was going to be intently listening for a sign of what was to befall him then he might as well voice a few opinions. He could wound with words as easily as with weapons. He wanted to make Ignis hurt and shatter what ever twisted faith Ignis had that had him blindly obeying fate. Why was it those he wished to care for couldn’t see how foolish they were being. Why didn’t they care more about themselves. May not be able to shake his sister’s beliefs but maybe he could break Ignis’. He was prepare to use more forceful methods after all.

“You know your words from before have been chasing around my mind. How Regis did what he did because he was thinking of the world. If you had not mentioned it an outsider who knows not the Prince’s destiny or believe not in it, could imagine the father is just trying to protect the son. However if saving Noctis is simply for the benefit of some perceived fate… Then perhaps I should hate him more and actually pity your Prince.” Ravus paused letting the words sink in for a moment.

Ignis twisted his head to look as Ravus as best he could despite the pain and saw him stood there facing him at the end of the bed; no longer wearing his jacket. Ravus may have been without his jacket but he was still wearing a white tank-top; the straps that helped hold Ravus’ magitec arm in place were dark lines against the white of the top. Ignis felt his stomach do a flip-flop. Really now was not the time to be imaging wrapping his arms around Ravus’ broad back. Curse Ravus’ attractiveness and his own neglected libido. Regardless of his attraction to the High Commander they were currently on opposing sides and this situation was probably not one where he should allow his desires to be known. He waited, watching Ravus, as it seemed the High Commander had more to say. It seemed most probable that Ravus would wish to explain himself further. Ignis was fairly certain he wasn’t going to like what ever Ravus was about to say but he would listen first.

Ravus sat down on the raised base of the bed. It creaked a little and he had a momentary thought about how it was lucky he hadn’t broken the thing when he’d fallen. Hopefully it would withstand any further struggling from the Advisor.  
He reached down to start undoing the clasps on his thigh high armoured boots before he continued, “After all, how can I not hate someone who doesn’t love a dear one enough to fight fate. A father so willing to give up his son. To him Noctis must have been only a tool to achieve what the gods and old kings promise. So much effort into trying to make Noctis into a shining blade to drive back the dark. However any fatherly love must have been hollow.”

Ignis felt the prickling of his eyes starting to water and a tightness in his chest, “You’re wrong!” He couldn’t hold his tongue, “Regis loved Noctis very much. It must have hurt him terribly to have to put Noctis on this path. I am as sure of his love for Noctis just as I am sure of my own. It is only because he believed Noctis is the only one who can fulfil destiny. It must be that. He put his trust in his son. Confident Noctis will save the world even if it might cost his life.”

 

Ravus made a dismissive sound and finished taking off his boots. He came around the side of the bed, grabbing up the control device as he did so. He glared down at Ignis and a sneer formed on his face. He put the device in his human hand and the ropes quickly started to twist themselves into a new configuration.  
Ignis let out a startled yelp as his arms were forced behind his back this time. His hands tied together in a prayer like position against his spine; his fingers pointing towards his head. It was an awkward position but luckily his joints were flexible enough that the position wasn’t putting too much strain on them. A loop of the rope was around his neck again. It wasn’t too tight and was pressing against his shirt rather than directly against skin. However he was still very aware of it with how sensitive his neck was right now. He could feel the intricate nature of the bindings and couldn’t help but wonder if Ravus had some prior knowledge of rope bondage. Ignis cheeks flushed at the thought but his discomfort at what Ravus had implied took priority over his other thoughts. There was no way Regis hadn’t adored Noctis. It was just the tragedy of fate that Noctis would possibly die to save the world. The Ring of Lucii sadly didn’t give power without sacrifice and the ring would be needed in the end.

As the ropes were no longer attached to the head of the bed Ignis was able to twist his torso enough to look at Ravus easier. It may have not hurt his neck so much but it cause pain to flare up more in his lower back where Ravus had marked him. He ended up with his chest flat against the bed again when his legs were suddenly jerked more towards the bottom corner. Ravus had decided it would be safer to have the ropes securing Ignis’ legs attached to the more structurally sound corner post rather than the creaking bed end. In inadvertently it caused Ignis to be stretched out more diagonally across the bed. Ignis twisted again, raising his torso up as best he could. He ignored the pain wanting to do his best to look up at Ravus’ face. He wanted to try to read the High Commander’s expression. His own was defiant and he managed to hold back his tears. He would not let Ravus shake his beliefs.

Ravus put the control device back down and got onto the bed. He reached out with his magitec hand and brushed the clawed fingers of it along Ignis’ cheek. There were light red marks on Ignis’ face where his glasses must have pressed against his skin while Ignis had his face pressed against the pillows. Ravus shifted his hand and brushed the thumb of the magitec limb over Ignis’ lips.  
“So the story is Regis allowed so many to be sacrificed, even sacrificed himself and in the end must also offer up his beloved son. The poor Advisor having to carry on the burden of Shepard despite his own love for his charge. Such heartfelt sorrow and tragedy all because the son is the King of Light who must sacrifice himself and drive back the dark. All for the world? Don’t make me laugh. Why must it be Noctis that has to shoulder the name of the True King? Surely there could be other ways…” Ravus’ voice had become softer but there was dark note to it.

Ignis wanted to pull away from Ravus’ touch. It was gentle but he could feel the sharp tips and knew they were a thinly veiled threat. The High Commander seemed to be waiting for some sort of retort. Ignis wasn’t going to shy away just because of the threat of pain. “What other way could there possibly be? You want someone else to wield the Ring? It rejected you and as for the Glaive it did accept it took his life. Whether you believe it or not Noctis is the only True King.” Ignis’ decided if Ravus was to speak cruel things he would to, “Or is it that you would rather someone replace your sister in her mission as Oracle. To take her burden. But of course she won’t abandon Noct so you need for him to be unworthy so that your sister will stop throwing her life away for him!”

Ravus’ eyes widened at Ignis’ venomous words. The words had hit a mark. Rage burned white hot through Ravus. He forced the thumb of his magitec hand into Ignis’ mouth and Ignis startled by the sudden intrusion didn’t clench his teeth together. This allowed Ravus to push his thumb in fully and press it down on Ignis’ tongue. He gripped hold of Ignis’ lower jaw with the rest of his fingers and applied pressure to force Ignis to open his mouth wider. Ignis tongue struggled under the intrusion but Ignis didn’t resist too much fearing Ravus might break his jaw.

“That is quite a line you have crossed Scientia. Perhaps I should hold your tongue for you so that you don’t make further mistakes. Remember your life is on the line here.” He pressed down with his magitec thumb hard enough for the sharp tip to cause Ignis’ tongue to bleed. “Of course I want to save my sister above all others. The strength of my love is that I would do anything, Anything! To save her. To me you are the weak one. Just as bad as Regis. You said you would give anything for Noctis but you dare not go against the Gods.”  
Ravus forced his thumb further yet into Ignis’ mouth. The tip brushed the back of it causing Ignis to gag slightly. Ravus felt a different heat rush through him; Ignis’ mouth truly looked fuckable. He would have his way with the Advisor. The dark voice inside him was hissing that he’d played enough. That he should move on to getting some pleasure from that sinful mouth rather than let it cut him with sharp truths.

 

Ravus let go of Ignis’ jaw and removed his thumb from the Advisor’s mouth. Ignis coughed slightly and let his torso collapse back down onto the bed. He glared at Ravus. While he felt Ravus had every right to hate him for being weak and giving into fate, he felt his love for Noctis was just as great as Ravus’ love for his sister. That his love was no lesser for being willing to help Noctis achieve his destiny.  
It was killing him inside every day to know he would have to say goodbye to his dear friend, his charge, his brother. For they were as close as family even if they weren’t related. He didn’t want to lose Noct. He’d give his own life but he was sure it would never be enough to change fate. There simply wasn’t anyone else who could fill Noctis’ role. It was because he knew that in his heart, that he had become a puppet of fate. Yet he still felt deep guilt over it. For guiding Noctis towards becoming the True King without resistance or protest. He felt unworthy of being called the Prince’s friend. For even if he was sure Noct would meet his fate with a smile, he had done nothing – despite his affection – to rebel against fate in hope of an alternative.

He bit back his words fearing that if he started talking now he’d really start crying. Ignis may know how to wound Ravus but Ravus seemed perfectly capable of wounding him just as deep. The guilt in him made him want to be hurt in this way too. Even if it hadn’t, getting hurt was his own fault for giving Ravus the ammo. Still it didn’t mean he should show his weakness or desire for punishment. If he could stay strong through this then he could effect Ravus’ resolve. He had to try anything he could to make Ravus see the truth. He’d decided that was his main purpose here. Not just to turn Ravus’ hate upon himself.

Ravus got off the bed again so that he could remove his trousers and underwear. He was already aroused and thinking about how it would feel to thrust into Ignis’ warm, wet mouth, was fuel to the fire. Part of him was still trying to deter him from his objective. It was told to shut up by a louder voice. He was already tainted, unfit to wield the Ring of Lucii and full of dark thoughts. This was the only way Ignis would be his. He knew taking such action could never be forgiven but if fate was to steal everyone he loved away from him, then he was in hell already. He couldn’t fall any further.  
A dark voice inside him that sounded a lot like Ardyn also added that this was a perfect way to get back at the Caelum line. He had Noctis’ Advisor at his mercy for now. However if the Tactician did manage to escape he needed to do more than mark him with pain and words. Part of him balked at the idea of using Ignis like that and turning sex into a torture tool. He reminded himself forcing himself upon Ignis would be torture for the unwilling Advisor anyway.

He’d removed his trousers by now but not his underwear yet; there were red marks on his scarred legs from sleeping in his armoured boots. The quieter part of him was starting to talk him down. He couldn’t do this. He shouldn’t do this. He felt a flash of pain radiate through him from his magitec arm – was the damn thing acting up – and with it came the dark voice again. This time it brought up Ignis mentioning loving Noctis. There was no doubt the Advisor cared for the Prince, but the question was ‘in what way’. The thought twisted at the jealous part of Ravus. The Caelum line was taking everything from him. Why should he not take something back. He didn’t need forgiveness. He should give into the dark. He’d done so many thing in the effort to try to save his sister and he would do more. What was one more sin. He’d never have their love; never have their trust and belief in him. At least never have any of it more than they gave it to Noctis. It was as he had thought before, he was already in hell and already a monster. The beast in him desired Ignis and he would have him.

First though he wanted to know, “So in which way do you love Noctis? Is it almost fatherly? I hear you practically raised him after all. Always there for him. Or is it more like a brother?” He slid off his underwear. He left his socks on seeing as they weren’t going to get in the way. He was still half hard despite his conflicted thoughts. “Just friends maybe… or perhaps something much more.”  
He turned to face Ignis and saw the Advisor glaring resolutely at him. He watched the green eyes dart quickly to his crotch then away. A flush appearing on the Tactician’s flustered face. It thrilled him to see Ignis shook up. Perhaps he could really shake the chains of fate off him.

Ingis stayed resolutely quiet. He wasn’t going to answer such a question. He was sure it didn’t matter to Ravus what kind of love he had for Noctis. After all the High Commander had been so dismissive of it already. He’d seen Ravus pause when he removed his trousers and wondered if perhaps this had all been just to scare him and that Ravus wasn’t going to go any further. However it seemed Ravus had just been making his mind up because the underwear had come off. Seeing Ravus half hard, hit home the truth of Ignis’ situation. Ravus truly intended to make ‘use’ of his mouth. Ignis shuddered as conflicted feelings spiralled through him. He had wanted to be punished but not like this. This was a double edged sword he’d never imagined Ravus would draw. Sure he’d intended to rile Ravus up but not like this. Was it just that Ravus was so sexually frustrated that all the arguing had got him hot and bothered? Still that didn’t excuse this sort of thing. Or did he actually enjoy to… Ignis shut the thought off. He didn’t believe Ravus was that sort of monster but still this was happening.

 

Ravus got onto the bed and gripped hold of Ignis’ lower jaw with his magitec hand before he could pull away. He gripped firmly and made Ignis look him in the eyes.  
“Not going to answer? You know it takes the fun out of shutting you up if you don’t say anything.”

Ignis was shaking slightly. He still couldn’t believe what was happening. He wanted to ask Ravus why. Instead his expression softened and he let a quiet, “Don’t.”

Ravus tilted his head to the side. He had heard the softly spoken word and it pieced through his heart like a spear. Hearing that word and seeing the expression Ignis was making, shattered something. Ignis was giving him a chance to go back. If he stopped now and maybe laughed it off as a bad attempt to scare the Advisor maybe…  
What? Maybe he won’t hate you? What would that change? And what next? You let him go and he runs back to Noctis? You follow him to side with them? Would they even let you join them after all you have done? Even if they did, then what? Do you honestly think you’d be able to convince Ignis to not follow Noctis into the after life. You see how your words wound him. His grief is deep. He is helpless to fate. You will be left alone in a world where everyone you care for is dead. Steal him from fate or at least have him while you can. You are nothing to him compared to Noctis and he’d give up the Prince in favour of the world. Stand by your resolve! If you don’t, what was the point in becoming a monster in the first place. There is no turning back. Why did you even ask for Ignis in the first place? Because you desire him! Well here is! Take everything just as you said you would! Take everything you desire! The power to fight fate and slay gods; revenge; everything… but for now Ignis. After all he was a gift that should be appreciated… otherwise who knows what the gift giver might do.

Ravus was unable to resist the words of the dark voice. It reminded him of Ardyn with its twisted way of speaking and got under his skin just as easily. Worst part was that it was inside him. Poisoning everything with its dark reasoning. Ignis had cast him a life line but the dark had cut it. Ravus had fallen far too far. The thought of Ardyn potentially taking Ignis away from him chilled him. After all the Chancellor had showed interest in the Advisor. Perhaps it was just for show but it was still troubling. Surely it was best to have Ignis for himself than to let him fall into Ardyn’s clutches. Besides all that he really should keep his word. He would take everything.

Ignis watched emotions flash across Ravus’ face. The High Commander’s grip loosening then tightening one more upon his jaw. He was sure he felt a dark aura emanating from the magitec arm. He kept his eyes on Ravus’ face and was unable to keep the fear completely out of his own when Ravus’ expression darkened once more. The sneer on the High Commander’s face was like a sentencing. There would be no swaying the judge now. Ravus had made his decision and Ignis’ fate was sealed.

“Don’t?” Ravus started softly before he let out a short mocking laugh, “Don’t, tell me ‘don’t’. I intend to keep my word and help you keep your own.” Ravus bent forwards and lowered his face closer to Ignis’, “I will take everything Scientia. Or at least everything I desire and there is a great deal I desire.” He shifted slightly to whisper the last part into Ignis’ ear.

Ignis felt his face heat up. It was mostly in embarrassment but the twisting of his insides told him that the situation excited him somewhat too. This was wrong on so many levels but clearly his libido didn’t care. Of course how the body reacted was no sign of consent. Certainly Ignis was more afraid than arouse and he definitely didn’t want this like this. Maybe if Ravus was asking instead… what the hell was he thinking? Did he want to be that way with Ravus? It didn’t matter anyway because why would Ravus ‘ask’ his ‘captive’ when he could just do as he liked. Ignis had to remind himself that he was a prisoner here not a guest; even if Ardyn had ‘invited’ him. Besides like this it was just another form of torture and Ignis wanted to be hurt. To be punished for being a pawn of fate. What should it matter what form it came in. Truly he was more messed up than the man about to assault him.

 

Ravus straightened up and reached with his human hand for a length of rope that was left hanging from the bonds around Ignis’ arms and torso. He pulled on it to raise Ignis’ torso up from the bed. He used his hand on Ignis’ jaw to help line Ignis’ head up with his crotch. He applied more pressure to the hinge of the Advisor’s jaw, “Open up and no biting. Otherwise I’ll have to break it.”

Ignis opened his mouth reluctantly. The rope around his neck was pressing against his throat more now but it wasn’t choking him. He didn’t understand what was driving Ravus’ desire to do this but the dark tension in the air made Ignis feel there was no getting out of this. On top of that even though he wanted Ravus to stop, he had still resolved himself to take this as a punishment of sorts. He looked up at Ravus and felt his cheeks light up with fresh colour. Ravus’ gaze was just so intense. His mismatched eyes mesmerizing. Between the bonds and the gaze Ignis felt like he’d been caught by some giant serpent. Even though he was the one going to get something shoved in his mouth, he felt like he was the one going to be devoured.

Ravus’ cock twitched as he looked down at Ignis. The Advisor was beyond tempting with his mouth open ready to be fucked. He met no resistant as he shifted himself to place the head of his cock inside Ignis’ mouth. It was tricky to ease himself into position while having no free hand to guide his cock better. However he was able to make Ignis adjust his head position, which helped. He shuddered as he felt Ignis’ trembling breath clearer against his sensitive skin.  
Ignis’ traitorous tongue couldn’t help but flick itself a little against the intrusion. An automatic response to having something place in his mouth but certainly an embarrassing one. He couldn’t look Ravus in the eyes any longer. Seeing as he didn’t really want to be staring at his abdomen either, he closed his eyes as he awaited Ravus’ next move.

Ravus had almost made a small noise when Ignis’ tongue game in contact with the tip of his member. He caught himself just in time. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by making too much noise. At least he should quiet himself at the start. Part of him was still trying to rebel against what he had chosen to do but he’d already gone too far now to turn back.  
He would have liked it more if Ignis had kept his eyes open. He wanted to stare into the delightful green of his eyes. However perhaps it was for the best because he didn’t want to see the resentment and pain that would no doubt show in them. Ignis was still holding his mouth open as much as he could but of course if Ignis kept his mouth like that Ravus was going find himself grazing his cock on Ignis’ teeth. He had told the Advisor not to bite but he couldn’t punish this technicality as he had also simply told Ignis to open him mouth. He was going to have to get very specific with his instructions if he was going get what he wanted out of this. Unless of course the Tactician already had some knowledge on this subject.  
He wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of that or not but it was highly likely given Ignis’ age he could have at least come across a blow job scene. A book or a movie; maybe he had even watched porn. Perhaps he’d watched things just to make sure they were ‘suitable’ for the Prince. He could imagine that even if it was hard to picture Ignis choosing something for his own enjoyment. What sort of thing would the Advisor be into anyway? Honestly he shouldn’t be thinking about such things right now. It matter little what Ignis was ‘into’ because Ravus was the one supposed to be ‘enjoying’ himself.  
Of course there was part of him that wished things to be different. That they could both enjoy this intimacy but such a goal seemed further out of reach than the one to save his sister. It would have been unlikely at best to get Ignis to fall for him and now Ravus felt it was certainly impossible. Well unless Ignis were to form affection from dependency as some captives did towards their captors. Even that seemed a stretch to hope for. Besides receiving that sort of affection would surely weigh on him more than receiving none at all.

Ravus stroked Ignis’ jaw slightly, “You have some idea of how this works right? Or do you require me to give you detailed instruction. I don’t mind educating you.” Seeing as he had already committed himself to this unforgivable act he might as well fully act the part of commanding captor. Taunting Ignis like this would be almost comical if the situation wasn’t what it was. A true stage villain. He had plenty of inspiration to draw upon thanks to Ardyn’s constant over dramatics. He didn’t want to think about that man right now but it was hard not to. Would the bastard spout such thing while having Ignis in this position or would this be one of those times the creep let the mask slip. Would he simply ram himself into Ignis mouth without regard for Ignis or himself? Ravus didn’t want to picture it but he could. On the other hand, he certainly he couldn’t picture Ardyn as a truly caring partner.

 

Meanwhile Ignis – despite he resolve to take this ‘punishment’ – was considering biting off the tip of Ravus’ dick just to ‘teach a lesson’ himself. He could end this right here. Though perhaps if he did too much damage he’d get more than a broken jaw. He’d rather not risk getting killed by the High Commander.  
While he wasn’t convinced Ravus would kill him intentionally, if he were blinded by rage and pain he could go too far. The dark aura was also still present and Ignis felt it added to the danger level of doing anything too drastic. Still he could bite down hard enough to try to deter this situation from going further. In some ways so long as he could bite down, he had more control over the situation than Ravus.  
Of course that was probably because he did not feel overwhelmed by fear or shock. He hadn’t been rendered completely helpless but at the same time he held himself back. There were people who often questioned why a victim may not have tried to get away or fight back in such a situation even if they were not tied up. Ignis was not one of them. He understood that situations could be far more complicated, at least on internal level. His own complications were his own creation.

If he were to bite down and Ravus were to retaliate by breaking his jaw, Ignis wasn’t sure when or if he would be healed. It would be considerably harder use his words to convince Ravus that Noctis was the True King, if he couldn’t speak – or at least not speak clearly. He wasn’t afraid of the pain just that he’d have wasted this chance. So perhaps in a way fear really was controlling him. The fear of failure. Especially failure so soon. He had to try and so his resolve stayed strong. After all just as Ravus had pointed out, Ignis had said he would give anything and everything for his Prince. He’d give Ravus what he wanted. This act could be both punishment for accepting fate, and proof of his dedication to Noctis. There would be time later to explain to Ravus that giving or doing ‘anything’ could also be following the wishes of a person even if doing so hurt you deeply.  
Thinking that way didn’t lessen the guilt Ignis felt over his own part as a pawn of the Astrals. On the other hand Ravus has fought against fate and his sister had already accepted her destiny. So Ignis wished to convince him there was no guilt in accepting fate now. If he could reach Ravus at all, that was. Perhaps Rvaus too had become a monster of a different sort but Ignis wouldn’t give up hope yet.

 

Ravus was a little surprised when Ignis changed how he was holding his mouth open. The Advisor’s lips were not making a barrier of sorts between his teeth and Ravus’ cock.  
Ravus made a sound of appreciation, “Oh so you do have some knowledge. Well that makes it easier for the both of us.”

Ignis was sure that if his cheeks hadn’t been red before they were now. He had never done this before or received it himself but he understood the basics. Despite what other might think it wasn’t as if he had never indulged in pornography. Even if it was mostly out of curiosity. He’d actually found himself enjoying some of the racier novels Gladio had bought over the years. Some of which ended up in his own possession as Gladio was more of a romantic at heart. Ignis hadn’t wanted the books to go to waste and if Gladio wasn’t going to reread them, Ignis might as have them more readily at his own disposal. That said most of those books he had left back in his room in the Citadel. Destroy or stolen perhaps. He was in no rush to return to find out what was left of anything he owned. Compared the to the lives lost, material goods were rather worthless. He had a few keepsakes of sentimental value but he kept them on his persons or in magical storage. Returning to Insomnia also seemed like the last stop in his journey with Noct and he did not want it to come too quickly.

Ravus experimentally thrust forwards a little, sliding more of his length into Ignis’ waiting mouth. Ignis’ tongue – acting as if with a mind of its own before Ignis had reached any conscious decision – greeted the intruder. Ignis didn’t still it this time. It would be better to help Ravus along and get this ordeal over with.  
Ravus’ breath hitched at the contact from Ignis tongue. The fact that it did not still its movements against his member, caused him to shudder with excitement. For what ever reason Ignis was adding to the pleasure without being prompted. He had colour on his own cheeks and it grew darker. He didn’t care if this was just Ignis wanting to bring this to a quicker end. Feeling the Advisor licking his cock was wonderful. Sure he could have perhaps threatened Ignis into moving his tongue but this way saved him the effort.  
The High Commander saw Ignis’ eyes open and was sure the Advisor was watching for his reaction. A moment later Ravus found himself unable to resist thrusting forwards when he felt Ignis suddenly suck on the end of his dick. He was now more engulfed in the warm, wetness of Ignis’ mouth and it was glorious.

Ignis’ found his insides twisting with excitement when he saw Ravus’ reaction to him giving his cock an experimental suck. He shouldn’t be enjoying this but seeing Ravus’ face flushed with pleasure effected Ignis. It didn’t mean he had to like this situation or not feel violated. Just because he was attracted to Ravus didn’t mean he wanted to be forced like this. Still the body could get aroused under the worse of circumstances. He wasn’t going to hate himself too much over it – or at least he told himself he would try not to. It was hard not to feel shame over getting aroused in a situation like this.  
Luckily he hadn’t been taken too off guard when Ravus had thrust forwards. Ignis had expected there might be some sort of physical knee jerk reaction. Still Ravus was rather large to put it bluntly. He has almost hit the back of Ignis’ throat with that thrust. Having never done this before he didn’t exactly feel confident that he wouldn’t start gagging and choking if Ravus decided to thrust in any deeper. He wondered if he should risk sucking on his length again or just use his tongue. Ravus seemed to be enjoying it what ever the case. Those piercing eyes were lock on his again.

Ravus didn’t think he saw hatred in Ignis’ lovely eyes or at least not the sort of hate he expected. He couldn’t understand why. There were other emotions there; complex shifting ones that Ravus couldn’t decipher. Certainly the frown on Ignis face showed that he wasn’t pleased with this situation. Definitely he must hate the situation but Ignis’ gaze was not wholly resentful. He’d felt hate fill gazes before of varying levels but this reminded him more of the one his sister sometimes gave him. One of hating what he was doing but not hating him.  
He decided not to think on it too much right now. A more pressing matter was regaining some control of this situation. Ignis acting on his own was all well and good, but Ravus didn’t want to just allow himself to be pleasured. He wanted to take that pleasure; not play an idle roll to his own arousal.  
He started by rocking his hips to gain further simulation. He kept the movements small for now, wanting Ignis to get use to it. He found himself stroking Ignis’ jaw again, “Damn, certainly your mouth can make a convincing argument. Perhaps I’ve been on the wrong side. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Though I’m not sure how your Prince would react if he found out how you won over the High Commander of the Niflheim army. But I am sure we can keep that between ourselves.”

There was a flash of rage in Ignis’ eyes but he didn’t stop moving his tongue. In fact he increased the movement. He’d not attempted to suck on Ravus’ cock again though, which Ravus found a little disappointing. Perhaps the sudden thrust had put him off. It didn’t matter too much as Ignis’ tongue was devilish. He truly did wonder if the Advisor had ever done this before and if so, who with. However even if Ignis would answer such question, he couldn’t right now with his mouth full of Ravus’ cock. The High Commander shuddered. Ignis had started making small swallowing motions. Probably because of an increase in saliva production due to the activity in his mouth. Just because it was a practical response, didn’t make it any less pleasurable on Ravus’ end.  
Ravus smirked; the darkness was egging him on. Urging him to say more and voice his dark desires. He knew his own cheeks were flushed and that his breathing rate had increased, but he didn’t care. So long as he didn’t go completely weak at the knees and make a fool of himself, he didn’t mind showing how aroused he was. Though perhaps he would try to keep any undignified sounds to a minimum. Of course the room was sound proof but making certain sounds was still embarrassing in front of Ignis. The Advisor was his prisoner not his lover. Part of him hoped that is he kept talking he’d be able to keep certain sounds at bay.  
“However I’d much rather keep you here. Then I could keep you and your ‘skills’ all to myself. Maybe more of a pet than a prisoner.”

Ignis had to close his eyes again. As interesting and arousing as watching Ravus’ reactions was, the intensity of his gaze was too much for Ignis to handle for long. Besides the High Commander had started to increase the pace of his thrusts, which caused Ignis to have to concentrate on other things. Like not panicking that Ravus might accidentally choke him with his cock.  
As for the High Commander’s words, Ignis wasn’t sure if he was just joking to taunt him or if he truly did indent to keep him here like some sort of sex slave. He supposed he’d find out if he stuck around long enough; not that he had much choice.

 

Ignis was aware that Ravus’ member had been leaking pre-cum for some time. It wasn’t exactly an unpleasant taste but Ignis didn’t want to exactly dwell on it. As it reminded him that he’d have to swallow a lot more than just pre-cum if Ravus intended to finish in his mouth.  
Ravus could feel the tell tale signs that he was starting to near climax. It felt so wonderful having Ignis’ mouth wrapped around his cock. He could definitely get use to the idea of keeping the Advisor around at his disposal. The dark voice in him crooned its delight before reminding him of how he’d envisioned Ignis might look choking on his cock. A shudder went through the High Commander and he gave into his desire. He gave one deep thrust that drove his cock further into Ignis mouth and into his throat. Of course Ignis gagged and looked like he might panic, but Ravus did not withdraw. Instead he tried to calm and advise the Advisor.  
“Relax yourself. Breathe calmly through your nose. If you feel the need to swallow do so slowly.”

Ignis tried his best to do as he was told. Trying to relax his gag reflect wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to do. After all having never even given oral before, deep throating felt like being thrown in the deep end. He was pretty sure people had to practice to get good at this sort of thing. Still he didn’t have any choice and he really didn’t think Ravus would appreciate him throwing up. He focused on his breathing as it was partly the fear of choking that was causing him most trouble.  
Ravus’ magitec hand moved from his jaw to his throat for a moment stroking it in an almost soothing manner, before returning to its previous position.

“There now, that’s it.” Ravus praised Ignis softly before starting to ease his cock back again. On his next thrust he sank balls deep into the Advisor’s mouth and throat. He couldn’t help but let out a moan. The sensation of his member being completely engulfed was extremely stimulating.

Ignis of course gagged again and choked a little. He coughed as best he could around Ravus’ intruding member, his eyes watering. The angry thought to bite the High Commander’s cock off completely crossed his mind but he didn’t really want to do that. So he did his best to over come the convulsions that came from choking and gagging. He was relieved when he got them under control and pleased that he hadn’t thrown up. It still felt uncomfortable having Ravus’ cock brushing his gag reflex but he’d do his best to adapt. His chest was rising and falling rather rapidly though he was breathing through his nose. It was difficult to breathe completely calmly.  
He managed to open his eyes for a moment and saw Ravus’ raw hungry desire. The High Commander had enjoyed the way Ignis had convulsed around him. The idea of choking him further while thrusting into him was delicious. He put it aside for now because he could tell Ignis was having trouble as it was; perhaps this was his first time taking someone so deeply at least. Besides Ravus needed his hands where they were for the most part. While his magitec one could afford to wander a bit, his human one was very busy helping hold Ignis up. He could swap them around but he was already going to be putting Ignis’ gag reflect further to the test. So choking him on top of that right now seemed a bit much. He did hope that he wouldn’t accidental cause the Advisor to throw up but he wasn’t going to let up on his thrusts now.

Ignis’ eyes had shut again rather quickly. He felt his insides twisting with desire. Part of him had actually liked how Ravus was looking at him. Full of lust. He felt Ravus drawing back again. Predicting that the High Commander intended to continue working his mouth, he tried to relax in preparation for the next thrust. It came and Ignis – mostly through will power – managed not to gag as much this time. It still felt incredibly strange having Ravus thrust down his throat but kept reminding himself he wasn’t going to suffocate.  
A couple more slow deep thrusts later, Ravus started to pick up the pace. Ignis still was gagging every now and then but he was managing to keep his stomach from rebelling. The High commander was breathing much heavier now. He was reaching his peak rapidly now. Ignis’ mouth and throat were a hot, damp cavern of pleasure and he intended to spill his seed down that attractive throat.

Ravus’ breathing hitching and a forceful thrust down his throat, was the only warning Ignis got before the High Commander ejaculated. He did his best to swallow down the mess being fired down his throat but he still ended up choking a little.  
Ravus shook slightly as he orgasmed but he managed to stay in his raised kneeling position and not collapse back against his lower legs. He did almost let the rope he was using to help keep Ignis’ torso raised, slip through his fingers. However he quickly realised his grip was becoming loose and tightened it. Seeing Ignis was struggling to over come the choking fit and swallow all of his release down, Ravus managed to will himself to ease himself out of the Advisor’s mouth while the orgasm still rippled through him. As a result he ended up spurting semen into Ignis’ mouth rather than just down his throat. He even ended up getting some on the Advisor’s face, splattering the his glasses. As his orgasm faded Ravus stared blissed out, at Ignis as the Advisor struggled through his coughing fit.

Ignis coughing with his mouth open, it wet with saliva and cum, almost made Ravus go hard again. Then the reality of what he had done hit him like an ice cold punch to the gut. He let the go of Ignis’ jaw and dropped the rope holding Ignis up. The Advisor hit the bed still coughing and splattering the sheets with fluid.  
The High Commander stared down at him with wide eyes. What have I done, Ravus thought to himself. Why had he allowed himself to do such an unforgivable act. His heart stung. His sister would truly hate him if she ever found out. Also poor Scientia. He remembered the bright boy he’d met back in Tenebrae and felt more guilt press down on him. Ignis may have been an adult now but Ravus still felt he’d sullied some sort of innocence. He reached out as if to touch Ignis’ hair but stopped himself. What was the point in being gentle now. He pulled at his own hair and shook slightly.

Ignis finally managed to get his coughing under control. His emotions felt all over the place in the wake of what had happened. It as a muddy feeling and it didn’t get any clearer when he opened his eyes. With his head tilted to the side he could see Ravus’ expression and it made Ignis even more confused. Confused over his feelings and the whole situation. The High Commander looked like he might fall apart.  
“Ravus...” He tried softly. All the coughing and other things had made his throat feel strange and his voice came out a little horse.

The High Commander looked at him like an animal in headlights. The shock seemed to last for a moment and then Ignis could of sworn he started to see Ravus’ eyes tear up. However before he could be sure Ravus fled. He dashed from the bed and quickly struggled into his underwear and trousers before fleeing from the room all together. Though without any shoes as lingering long enough to put his boots back on was maddening.

Ignis closed his eyes again as he heard the door slam. He had been left alone tied up and messed up. Alone with his own thoughts. Tears formed in his own eyes. The look on Ravus’ face before he fled, made his heart ache. Even as the victim in this situation, he felt like a monster.

 

 

 **** warning drawn porn created by me down below******VVVVVVVV

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links for my drawings. Highlight them and pop-em open.
> 
> First rope bondage pic I did of Ignis: https://himepastuchnsfw.tumblr.com/post/173243651702/so-finally-got-around-to-drawing-iggy-in-some?
> 
> The pic based on this chapter: https://himepastuchnsfw.tumblr.com/post/173380851737/himepastuchnsfw-a-scene-for-the-next-based-on
> 
> Also I have a deadline for getting art done for a convention so I won't be updating fics for a bit.


End file.
